


Quirrell Story

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Квиррелл<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Жанр: ангст<br/>Вежливый отказ: на права Роулинг не претендую<br/>Саммари: точка зрения Снейпа на игру с Философским Камнем и на некоторые другие игры.<br/>Идеей этого фика я обязана Снарк, моему терпеливому соавтору и хорошему другу, за что ей большая благодарность.<br/>Предупреждение: события седьмой книги в фике не учитываются.<br/>Фик написан на фикатон ко дню рождения Гарри Поттера, в подарок «Астрономической башне».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirrell Story

Новый учебный год для меня начинается с привычного уже разочарования. Какое-то время я надеялся, что в этом году всё-таки буду преподавать Защиту, но постепенно надежды иссякли, и я почти не удивился, узнав, что в школе появится новый преподаватель. Хотя кандидатура меня изумила, слов нет. 

В жизни всё повторяется, по крайней мере — в моей, раз за разом, пока однажды не закончится крахом; каждый виток окрашен новым настроением, и былая трагедия оборачивается фарсом, а чаще — наоборот. Однако на этот раз я рассчитываю на передышку. Вряд ли тот, кто сыграет роль в нашей новой постановке, способен подняться до высот трагедии. Впрочем, и на его предшественника мы смотрели без должной серьёзности, пока не стало слишком поздно — слишком поздно для него. Трагедия кажется вдвойне ужасней, когда главную роль в ней играет актер с нелепой физиономией. 

Наш новый персонаж нелеп лишь своей безграничной самоуверенностью. Если бы я осмелился назвать его клоуном в тот день, когда он раздавал автографы во «Флориш и Блоттс», его верные менады побили бы меня томами его автобиографии, но тот, первый… мне бы не хотелось о нем вспоминать. 

Боюсь только, что придётся. 

Первым напоминанием стал разговор с Альбусом во время церемонии распределения.

— Присмотри за Локхартом, — сказал он под очередное песнопение Шляпы. 

— О, Мерлин! – простонал я. — Неужели опять всё сначала? Где прячет Лорда этот слащавый идиот? В чемодане с нарядами? 

— Нет, — Альбус улыбнулся. – Не то. Просто… сбивай с него спесь иногда.

— С удовольствием, — я помолчал. — Приятно слышать, что хоть кто-то не собирается покушаться на жизнь Поттера. 

Дамблдор задумчиво поглядел вдаль.

— Гилдерой не станет совершать покушение намеренно, но это не означает, что он вообще не способен причинить Гарри вреда. 

— Не сомневаюсь, Локхарт его причинит, и не только вашему драгоценному Поттеру, но и всем, кто будет иметь несчастье слушать у него курс Защиты, — ядовито ответил я. 

— Все они получат превосходный урок: лучше быть, чем казаться. Тщеславие, не подкрепленное реальными заслугами, губительно. 

— Боюсь, этих студентов погубит невежество, а не тщеславие. У тех учеников Локхарта, кому потребуется защитить себя, ни малейших оснований для тщеславия не будет. Равно, как и второго шанса восполнить пробел в своих знаниях. 

— Ты слишком драматизируешь ситуацию, Северус.

— Альбус, насколько допустимо подвергать опасности жизнь многих, чтобы преподать урок одному?

— Допустимо, если этот один призван спасти многих. 

Дамблдор может играть в такие игры. Он видит грань, которую нельзя переступать, но я — я её не вижу и всякий раз захожу слишком далеко. 

Возможно ли, чтобы наибольшую приверженность правилам обнаруживали люди, от природы лишённые понимания добра и зла? Со мной дела обстоят именно так. Я не способен отличить плохой поступок от хорошего. Я — этический дальтоник. Именно поэтому я стремлюсь соблюдать все условности и ограничения. Всю жизнь я коллекционировал реакции людей, а затем применял свои наблюдения по аналогии. Подобное положение казалось мне настолько естественным, что я с трудом представлял, как кто-то может чувствовать иначе. Однажды я спросил Квиррелла, может ли он с уверенностью отличить хороший поступок от плохого без оглядки на чьё-то мнение? К моему удивлению, он ответил утвердительно. Я знал, что он не солгал мне. Кажется, он рассчитывал на моё одобрение, но меня его слова только разозлили. Даже этот жалкий тип знал то, чего не знал я! 

Почему аморально причинять боль другому? Понятия не имею. Так принято. Достаточно было бы затвердить: «Не навреди ближнему», но всё не так просто. В одних случаях причинение боли карается, в других находятся смягчающие обстоятельства: множество градаций от преступления до шалости, в которых я никогда не был способен разобраться. Когда Мародеры причиняли боль мне, им это прощали. 

«Стало быть, можно?» — думал я. 

Но до каких пределов? Мои ответные меры диктовались не только желанием самозащиты и отмщения — это были эксперименты. Я хотел знать, на каком этапе меня остановят. Ответ был должен прийти от Дамблдора. Я не любил этого человека, но признавал, что присущий ему инстинкт справедливости позволяет избрать его неким нравственным ориентиром. 

Однако остановил меня не Дамблдор, а Люпин. После случая в Хижине тяга к экспериментам временно меня покинула. Была в этом происшествии и хорошая сторона: Мародёры наконец от меня отвязались, и теперь я мог заниматься своими делами без оглядки на них. Впервые я познал сладость личной жизни: ко мне никто не цеплялся и не комментировал каждое моё действие ехидными замечаниями. Теперь я мог спокойно осмотреться вокруг. 

Осмотревшись, я обнаружил Квиррелла. 

***

Он следовал за мной, как тень, и вначале я по старой привычке заподозрил враждебные намерения с его стороны. Через некоторое время я понял, что его интерес готов смениться обожанием при малейшем поощрении. Никто и никогда не относился ко мне так. Я должен был быть польщён, однако Квиррелл вызывал во мне беспричинное раздражение. Уж очень он был навязчив. В Большом зале, в коридорах, на трибунах для квиддича — куда бы я ни пошел, всюду меня преследовал его жадный взгляд, липнущий ко мне, как смола. Несмотря на довольно обширные познания в академических предметах я оставался наивен во всем, что относилось к интимной жизни, и списывал внимание Квиррелла на желание обучиться Тёмным искусствам. Как-то, находясь в благодушном настроении, я просветил его по одному вопросу, и с тех пор он не упускал случая задать мне новый. 

Ободрённый моей снисходительностью, он сделался неотвязен: брал для меня книги в библиотеке, занимал место в столовой, чуть ли не сумку за мной был готов таскать. Однажды я с досадой обронил, что не могу провести опыт, поскольку у меня нет толчёных когтей дракона. Вечером Квиррелл остановил меня в коридоре и, торжествуя, передал мне пакетик с необходимым ингредиентом. Я спросил, где он его раздобыл, но Квиррелл лишь заговорщицки улыбнулся. А на следующий день я случайно услышал, как Слагхорн жалуется Макгонагалл, что кто-то забрался в его кабинет и рылся в шкафу с зельями. Я мог быть наивным, но не был тупым. Тут уж и до меня дошло, что означает этот подарок в сочетании с якобы случайными прикосновениями и жадными взглядами. 

При словах «первая любовь» представляется нечто романтическое, не правда ли? Девушка с медовыми локонами и голубыми глазами, сбирающая на лугу маргаритки. Или черноокая ведьма, творящая чары в кругу из камней в праздник Бэлтэйн. Или тому подобные чудеса. На самом деле первой любовью обычно оказывается девчонка из параллельного класса с прыщами на лбу и едва проклюнувшейся грудью. 

Но Квирреллу не повезло особенно. Ему никогда не везло. Слово «неудачник» придумали специально для него. Его первой любовью был я.

И снова я не пришел в восторг, напротив, почувствовал себя оскорблённым. Как бы я ни презирал своего отца, стоило кому-нибудь завести речь о любви мужчины к мужчине, Тобиас просыпался в моём сознании, и я начинал говорить его голосом. Если вы скажете, что в свои шестнадцать я был идиотом, я с вами соглашусь. А кто не был?

Тем не менее я его не прогнал. Не так много у меня было поклонников, чтобы я мог ими разбрасываться. Поначалу ни о каких интимностях речи не шло: Квиррелл стал при мне чем-то вроде адъютанта. Я называл его Квир. Он и вправду был странным, даже более странным, чем я сам, а это кое о чём говорит. 

Скорее всего, наши отношения так и замерли бы на этой стадии безмолвного обожания с его стороны и снисходительного презрения с моей, если бы не Анна. Она сыграла роль катализатора, ускорившего трансмутацию связи рыцаря и оруженосца в нечто гораздо менее невинное. Какой дьявол придумал женщин? Они врываются в твою жизнь и превращают её в ад. Анна была истинной чертовкой и не скрывала этого. 

Мы познакомились — близко познакомились, чтобы быть точным, поскольку в лицо мы знали друг друга и до этого — на дополнительных занятиях по Защите. В первый раз мы оказались рядом по одной из тех случайностей, которые являются случайностью лишь по видимости, а в действительности представляют собой результат продуманного плана. План нашего знакомства принадлежал Анне. Мне бы и в голову не пришло поухаживать за ней, а вот она всерьёз на меня нацелилась и добилась своего без малейшего труда. Мои ритуальные фырканья, как и моя, скажем так, спорная внешность её не смущала. Анна была родом с Ямайки. Насколько я понял, в её краях мужчине не обязательно быть красивей обезьяны, чтобы найти себе пару. 

Анну интересовала чёрная магия. Не тёмная, а именно чёрная. По окончании Хогвартса она намеревалась вернуться на родину и стать самой уважаемой среди тамошних колдуний, что даже из Англии представлялось непростой задачей. Она была шикарная девчонка, но меня больше привлекало то, что она переметнулась ко мне от Блэка. Анна рассчитывала, что он поделится с ней секретами своей семьи, но не тут-то было; придурок Блэк слышать не желал о Тёмных Искусствах. 

Собственно, этого она от меня и хотела — запретных заклинаний, рецептов ядов и приворотных зелий. Взамен она делилась со мной доставшимися ей от прабабушек-конголезок секретами… ну, и кое-чем ещё. 

Я был удивлен, узнав, что Анна девственница. Странно, что она ждала так долго, при её-то темпераменте. Потом она объяснила, что ей хотелось получить первый опыт с кем-то, кто не будет трепаться. 

«Я не знала, окажусь ли я на высоте, — объяснила она с подкупающей беззастенчивостью. – А я терпеть не могу быть в чём-то не лучшей. И чтоб какой-нибудь парень рассказывал своим дружкам про мою неуклюжесть — да я бы его потом отравила!» 

Отравить любовника и остаться безнаказанной в наших неромантических широтах невозможно, и потому она выбрала меня, выбрала — и отравила-таки своей дикой красотой и безжалостным, хищным нравом. Чем я привлек её? Мне хочется думать, что не только знаниями, но ещё больше хочется быть настолько самонадеянным, чтобы верить в иное. 

Предложение сделал я. Какой бы решительной ни была девочка, ждать от неё первого шага я не намеревался. Анна согласилась сразу. После уроков мы нашли укромный закуток, куда никто не заходил. Я и сейчас помню квадраты света, пробивающегося сквозь решётчатое окошко, и блеск золотых колец в ушах Анны. Завитки её волос пружинили, словно шерсть отборного агнца, но то была чёрная овца, и пахла она не ладаном, а мускусом. Нежная кожа на бедрах блестела, как полированное эбеновое дерево, а на коленях светлела, приобретая оттенок кофе. Я опустился на пол и языком очертил контуры коленного сустава — лик херувима: комок костей, хрящей и сухожилий под тонкой шелковистой оболочкой, имеющий вкус соли и греха. 

Анна замурлыкала низко и хрипло, точно пантера, вцепилась мне в волосы, направляя мою голову выше… но этого я делать не собирался. Я предпочитаю целовать другие губы. Так я и сказал, поднимаясь по её гибкому телу, будто по лиане, и она засмеялась. 

— Возьми меня, — сказала она, почти пропела, и дьявол меня побери, если я знал, как это сделать. 

Но, разумеется, я нашел решение. Достаточно было перестать думать; раньше я этого не умел, однако стоит телу издать вопль вожделения, и разум замолкает, ныряет в солёное море подсознание, а там… боги, какие сокровища таятся в его глубинах! 

Впрочем, это сейчас я нахожу некоторую романтику в нашем неуклюжем сексе. Не знаю, способно ли время лечить, но оно, безусловно, облагораживает, покрывая роскошной патиной бронзу китайских ночных горшков. Спустя годы вы роняете слезу умиления над своим первым любовным опытом, а тогда была путаница рук и ног, неловкая поза — попробуйте красиво трахнуться у кирпичной стены, если вы не порнозвезды! — и совершенно неэстетичное пыхтенье. К тому же адски мешала одежда. Я переступал ногами, как стреноженный конь, Анна начинала нервно смеяться, когда юбка сползала, и приходилось прерываться и задирать её повыше. 

— Еще бы пару рук, — посетовал я в очередной раз.

— Или кровать, — поддержала меня Анна. — Ты кончать собираешься?

— Нет, решил поставить рекорд по замедленному траху, — огрызнулся я. 

— У меня спина онемела.

Анна выгнулась и повисла на мне, оплетая меня ногами и вцепившись в мои плечи. 

Я задохнулся и кончил. Мы постояли, обнявшись, переводя дыхание, мокрые от пота, как боксёры, вошедшие в клинч в двенадцатом раунде, когда драться нет сил, а разойтись нельзя. Потом ухмыльнулись друг другу. Девушки не умеют ухмыляться, но Анна была исключением — эдакая молоденькая дружелюбная акулка. 

— Мы сделали это, — констатировал я. — Как тебе опыт?

— Не сказать, что прямо ах. — Анна поправила юбку и принялась подтягивать чулки. 

— А чего ты ожидала? – обиделся я. — Хора ангелов, поющих «Аллилуйя»? В первый раз всегда так. 

Анна фыркнула. 

— Девчонки говорили, что у них всё прошло шикарно. 

— Врут, — авторитетно высказался я. — В первый раз точно не было. Может, потом. 

Анна закатила глазки. Белки ярко сверкнули на тёмной коже. Убегать она, однако, не спешила, и я решил, что она не прочь повторить и проверить, вправду ли секс такая классная штука, как его описывают. И только я начал её уламывать, как появился Квир. Не знаю, как он меня нашел, не иначе учуял по запаху. Я опешил, увидев его на пороге, но не так, как опешил он. Вид у него был, точно у жертвы «Ступефая». 

— Что вы здесь делаете? — В его голосе звучало столько негодования, будто он имел право негодовать. 

— Угадай с трех раз, — сухо ответил я, закрывая собой Анну, чтобы она могла привести в порядок одежду. 

— Как ты мог! – воскликнул Квир. 

— По-твоему, я импотент? — осведомился я.

Анна за моей спиной захихикала. 

— Как ты мог — с этой? — уточнил Квир. — Она тебя не любит! 

— Ооо, как всё запущено, — протянула Анна. — Ну, мальчики, разбирайтесь сами. 

Она повернулась, взмахнув подолом мантии, и через секунду я услышал цокот её каблучков по каменному полу. 

Я посмотрел на Квира. Он — на меня. 

— Видишь, что ты наделал, идиот! 

— Она тебя не любит, — сказал он упрямо. 

— Да чёрт с ней, с любовью. Кого мне теперь трахать, тебя, что ли? 

— Да, — ответил он и отчаянно покраснел. 

На секунду я онемел, а потом обрушился на него, как ураган. Никогда и никого я так не унижал. Те, кто меня знают, поймут, что я действительно растоптал несчастного ублюдка. Я готов был его избить и уже занёс руку для удара. Он смотрел на меня снизу вверх, даже не пытаясь закрыться, и лицо у него было такое, словно он умирает. Я опустил руку и пошёл прочь. 

Я подумал, что, если не догоню Анну, то вернусь и поимею Квира — хоть какое-то утешение, но она ждала меня этажом ниже, прислонившись к одной из статуй. 

— Что твой маленький обожатель, не сдох от разочарования?

— Добрая ты душа. Ничего, переживёт. Как насчет завтра? 

— Даже и не знаю. 

— Ну, кошечка моя, не ломайся, — сказал я дружелюбно. — Будет здорово, вот увидишь. 

— Ох, и горазд же ты обещать… покажешь мне то заклинание, «Сектусемпру»?

— Непременно. 

В одном Тобиас был прав: все женщины продаются. Кто за деньги, кто за заклинание, кто за обручальное кольцо. Только он не договорил — мужчины продаются тоже. У всех есть своя цена. Один Квир, бедняга, готов был трахаться со мной бескорыстно. 

Я перестал обращать на него внимание, надеясь, что теперь он от меня отстанет, но он был упрям. Достоинство, с которым он принимал свое унижение, тронуло даже меня, и я обрывал всех, кто осмеливался комментировать нашу с ним ссору. В конце концов, это касалось только нас двоих. 

Прошло немного времени, и мы с Анной разбежались. Мои познания не смогли перевесить моего скверного нрава. Остаться без секса теперь, когда я распробовал, что это такое, оказалось настоящей пыткой. Я выдержал месяц. Когда луна пошла на убыль, я понял: мне остаётся только пасть перед Анной на колени и сделаться её рабом (это было невозможно, поскольку я уже взял в госпожи другую) или принимать то, что дают. 

Помучавшись, я подозвал Квира. Он бросился ко мне, как голодная шавка, которую поманили куском мяса. Казалось, наши отношения вернулись в привычное русло, но это была лишь видимость. Повисшая между нами напряжённость смущала меня и сбивала с толку. Я полагал, что Квир будет не против секса. Мне даже казалось, что он ждёт этого. После истории с Анной он переменился. Его взгляд из восторженного стал голодным, а прикосновения такими настойчивыми, что теперь лишь законченный дурак мог посчитать их случайными. И всё же, открыв рот, чтобы сделать предложение определённого рода, я неизменно просил принести мне книгу или давал Квиру какое-нибудь мелкое поручение. Я и сам толком не понимал, хочется мне с ним трахнуться или меня стошнит, как только я сниму с него штаны. 

Наступил май. Я уже стал смиряться с мыслью, что остаток учебного года буду делить постель лишь с собственной ладонью, когда Квир понял — на меня надеяться нечего. 

В тот день шёл дождь. После занятий мы посидели в библиотеке, а потом просто бродили по замку. Мне хотелось побыть одному, но Квир не желал понимать намёков, а послать его прямо мешала охватившая меня из-за непогоды апатия. Я задумался, не замечая, куда иду, и лишь оказавшись в небольшой комнатке с зарешёченным окном, очнулся и огляделся в удивлении. Это была та самая комнатка, где мы с Анной впервые занимались любовью.

— Зачем ты меня сюда привёл?

Квир не ответил. Он подошел к окну и, уцепившись за высокий подоконник, выглянул наружу. 

— Дождь перестал. В этом году май совершенно особенный, — сказал он, поворачиваясь ко мне.

— Вот как? И чем же?

Квир неопределенно улыбнулся и сделал шаг в мою сторону. Теперь мы стояли почти вплотную. Он был ниже на полголовы и смотрел на меня снизу вверх, запрокинув лицо. Щеки у него были нежные, как у девочки, и пламенели розовым девичьим румянцем. 

— У меня сегодня день рождения, — сказал он. 

— Ммм… поздравляю. 

— Ты не мог бы… не мог бы сделать мне подарок? — Квир облизнул губы и посмотрел мне в глаза отчаянным взглядом человека, который собирается спрыгнуть с моста. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — осторожно спросил я. 

Он сжал кулаки и выпалил:

— Тебя. 

Я засмеялся. Квир потемнел лицом.

— Я не шучу. 

— Я понял. 

Я взял его за плечи и притянул к себе. Он обнял меня за шею, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом и мешая расстёгивать пуговицы на его мантии. Я слегка отодвинул его и принялся раздевать. Он повиновался безропотно, как кукла, лишь тяжело дышал и старался повернуться так, чтобы мои руки касались его обнажённой кожи. 

— А ты? — спросил он, когда вся его одежда осталась лежать кучкой на полу. 

Я расстелил мантию Квира, поверх бросил свою и молча потянул его вниз. 

— Сними, — прошептал он, потянувшись к пуговицам моей рубашки. 

— Можешь снять сам, — разрешил я, разглядывая его тело: бледная кожа с едва заметными веснушками, выступающие рёбра, впалый живот… когда я дошел до члена, то отвёл глаза. — Повернись. 

Он послушно повернулся, становясь на четвереньки. Я не испытывал отвращения, только смущение и неловкость, и ещё — нарастающее возбуждение. Спина Квира блестела от пота, по телу волнами пробегала нервная дрожь. Я неуверенно коснулся по-детски пухлой ягодицы, провёл пальцами по животу, по шёлковым золотистым завиткам на лобке, дотронулся до члена и отдёрнул руку. Квир резко выдохнул и обернулся, потом снова опустил голову. Я почувствовал замешательство. Мне захотелось бросить эту затею и уйти, но он спросил:

— Ну, что же ты?

Я положил руку ему на загривок, как если бы он был испуганным зверьком, и почувствовал, как он подался навстречу, прижимаясь к моей ладони. 

— У меня есть кое-что, — он прерывисто вздохнул, не то от страсти, не то от смущения. — Чтобы ты мог смазать… ну, ты понимаешь.

Он пошарил по расстеленной мантии и извлек пузырёк.

— Предусмотрительный сукин сын, — отметил я.

— Это в моих интересах, — хихикнул он. 

— Что это?

— О… просто масло. Я не знал, что нужно взять. По крайней мере, оно скользкое. 

— Мы — пара придурочных извращенцев, — пробормотал я, вытряхивая содержимоё пузырька на ладонь и проводя ею по члену. 

— Ага, — согласился Квир. — Но я тебя люблю. 

— Рад за тебя. — Я нажал ему на затылок, и он опустился на локти, раздвигая бёдра. — Тебе действительно посчастливилось. 

Когда я вошёл, он взвизгнул от боли, и я замер, пытаясь сообразить, не порвал ли его, а если порвал, то сумею ли залечить повреждения сам. Помфри можно объяснить сломанную руку или обожжённое лицо, но будь я проклят, если сумею объяснить разодранную задницу Квира… впрочем, тут и объяснять ничего не пришлось бы. 

— Всё в порядке. — Квир вытер слёзы, и я облегченно вздохнул. — Ты… ты можешь продолжать. 

— Ты мне разрешаешь? Спасибо большое, — сказал я язвительно, однако постарался двигаться осторожнее. 

Скоро он перестал скулить и начал стонать, подаваясь мне навстречу при каждом толчке. Я зажал ему рот ладонью. 

— Тихо, тихо. Поблизости может шляться Филч. Хочешь, чтобы нас застукали?

Квир замотал головой и высвободился.

— Больно, — прошептал он.

— Раньше надо было думать. Теперь даже не проси меня остановиться.

— Не буду… больно, но так хорошо… да-а-а… — он прогнулся в пояснице, впуская меня глубже. 

Противоестественность того, что я делал, добавляло удовольствию остроты. Висок прострелила резкая боль. Я мотнул головой, отгоняя её, как муху. Перед глазами плясали всполохи, точно языки тёмного пламени.

Неожиданно Квир издал приглушённый вопль, и я едва с него не свалился.

— Ты чего? — рявкнул я. 

— Что ты сделал? — Он задохнулся и протянул руку назад, хватая меня за задницу и притягивая к себе. — Ещё… пожалуйста, сделай так ещё раз!

— Грёбаный ты педик, — произнёс я с чувством. — Я уж думал, тебя сейчас удар хватит. Заткнись, ладно? 

Он кивнул и замолчал, но ненадолго, и вскоре снова начал всхлипывать и бормотать, только мне уже было всё равно. 

— Господи, — стонал Квир в кощунственной пародии на молитву. — Господи, Господи…

— Он не услышит, — прошипел я и кончил. 

Тёмное пламя погасло, лишь последние искры боли тлели за височной костью. У Квира подломились руки, и мы вместе упали на наше жёсткое ложе. Я не собирался с ним обниматься, но подняться сейчас просто не мог. Я всё ещё был внутри Квира; он шептал что-то, судорожно лаская себя. Мне захотелось, чтобы и он тоже кончил. Это было бы справедливо. Я потянул его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и прикусил ему кожу на шее, у сонной артерии, а потом сжал его член, пропустил его сквозь сжатую ладонь, ещё раз, и ещё…. Квир вскрикнул и забился подо мной в пароксизме наслаждения. Я оттолкнул его и вытер ладонь, а испачканный платок бросил на пол. 

— Ну что, хорошо было? — поинтересовался я, приводя себя в порядок.

— Мне не может быть плохо с тобой, — ответил он.

Его серьёзность выглядела комично в сочетании с надетыми в одну штанину брюками и подсыхающими потёками спермы на животе. 

— Почистись, — велел я и добавил с усмешкой, — любовничек. 

Квир прижался ко мне, напрашиваясь на поцелуй. Я отстранил его локтем. 

— Пора идти. Уже темнеет. Я не хочу попасть на отработку к Филчу. 

Квир заглянул мне в глаза. Он ждал… похвалы?.. слов любви?.. восторженных восклицаний? Не знаю. Мне нечего было ему дать, и говорить с ним мне не хотелось. Я наклонился и неловко коснулся губами его рта. Рот был мокрый, и я поспешно отстранился. Квир прямо-таки засиял. 

— Мы увидимся завтра? 

Мне не понравились требовательные нотки в его голосе.

— Если я не буду занят, — ответил я резко. Квир увял, и я добавил уже мягче: — Возможно. 

Уходя, я обернулся: Квир подобрал брошенный мной платок и прятал его на груди. По лестнице я спускался, улыбаясь. Всё же он был очень забавен. 

***

Его чувства мне льстили. Он не замечал моих изъянов и восхищался моими пороками столь же искренне, как и моими достоинствами. И ещё — с ним было легко. Ему не нужно было соответствовать. Он не блистал красотой или умом, и если природа наделила Квира каким-то талантом, то скрыла его до того умело, что он так и не проявился. Квир не был глуп, нет — это был обычный ничем не примечательный мальчишка, который обещал вырасти в ничем не примечательного человечка. Единственное, что он умел делать хорошо — любить. Этому занятию он отдавался безраздельно. 

— Тебе надо было родиться женщиной, — как-то заметил я ему. 

— Тогда бы я мог выйти за тебя замуж, — он прижался ко мне.

— Ты думаешь, я готов жениться на каждой сучке, которая раздвинет передо мной ноги? 

Слова слетели с моих губ прежде, чем я подумал, в самом ли деле я хочу его оскорбить. Он отшатнулся, точно я его ударил. 

— Значит, я для тебя только это? Сучка, которую можно поиметь?

Извиняться для меня мука мученическая, и я ответил не сразу, собираясь с силами. 

Квир не стал дожидаться. Он резко развернулся и пошёл прочь неровной дергающейся походкой, вытирая слёзы на ходу. Я смотрел ему вслед, впервые в жизни ощущая нечто вроде раскаяния. С Квиром у меня многое было впервые. 

Я ожидал, что уже на следующий день Квир подойдёт ко мне, но, к моему изумлению, он меня игнорировал. Я попытался заговорить с ним сам — он не ответил, глядя куда-то поверх моего плеча с каменным выражением лица, за которым пряталась горькая обида. Прошла неделя, другая. Ублюдок не сдавался и продолжал выдерживать характер. 

Ситуация задевала моё самолюбие. Неужели я не способен справиться даже с Квиром? Когда я от него устану, я оставлю его сам. Допустить, чтобы он бросил меня, я не мог.

Поразмыслив, я придумал план, который должен был мне его вернуть. В выходные я аппарировал в Лондон из Хогсмида и, побродив по лавкам, нашел нужный мне предмет в каком-то ломбарде. В понедельник после занятий я отловил Квира на лестнице и велел ему прийти на Астрономическую башню. 

— Мне необходимо с тобой поговорить, — сказал я непререкаемым тоном. 

Впервые за всё время ссоры он посмотрел мне в глаза, и я понял, как нелегко ему давалось самообладание. 

— Потом ты можешь уйти, я не буду тебя останавливать.

Квир едва заметно кивнул. 

Он немного опоздал и ворвался на площадку бегом, чуть не сбив меня с ног. 

— Макгонагалл меня задержала, — объяснил он, отдышавшись. — Пристала, куда да зачем. А я и не знал, что ей сказать. Соврал, что иду в библиотеку. Может, ты мне объяснишь — зачем? 

Тут Квир вспомнил, что мы в ссоре, и немедленно надулся. 

— У меня кое-что для тебя есть.

— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, — гневно сказал он.

— Сначала посмотри… Нет. Закрой глаза и дай мне руку. 

Он вскинул голову. Потом сжал губы и неохотно подал мне руку. Сомкнутые веки трепетали, как в те минуты, когда мы занимались любовью; когда я входил в него, он так же жмурился и так же закусывал нижнюю губу. Прикосновение металла заставило его вздрогнуть. Он уставился на свои пальцы, потом — на меня. 

— А теперь можешь уходить, если хочешь, — сказал я сухо. 

Квир поднял руку к глазам. Свет заходящего солнца ложился на серебро жирными мазками, окрашивая белый металл в цвет крови. 

— Это мне? 

Я кивнул. 

— Оно похоже на обручальное. — Квир закусил губу и поглядел на меня исподлобья, испуганный вырвавшимися у него словами. 

— Обручальные обычно золотые. 

— Я люблю серебро, — Квир робко улыбнулся. — В золоте есть что-то вульгарное.

Безусловно — его цена. 

— Не хочешь меня поблагодарить? — намекнул я. 

Квир шагнул вперед и пылко обнял меня за шею. Я ответил ему. Лгать себе было бессмысленно — я соскучился. Этот тип успел таки меня к себе привязать. До определённой степени. 

Он шептал мне на ухо всякую чушь и целовал жадными короткими поцелуями, больше напоминавшими укусы. За каких-то полгода его тело изменилось; больше он уже ничем не напоминал девочку, и мне это нравилось. Он расстегнул мою рубашку и запустил руки в распахнутый ворот, а я сдёрнул с него брюки. Холодный металл кольца коснулся моего соска, и я зарычал от возбуждения. 

— Трахни меня, — выдохнул Квир. 

Он выскользнул из моих объятий, разворачиваясь спиной, вцепился в парапет, отделявший нас от пустоты. 

— Ты ведь не уйдёшь? Не оставишь меня? 

— Только не сейчас. Постой. 

Я сунул руку в карман брюк и выругался. 

— Что? — Квир тревожно уставился на меня через плечо.

— Смазку забыл. 

— Член на месте?

Я сжал его яйца, достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его взвизгнуть. 

— Шутник. 

— Отпусти, Северус. Больно. Иди сюда, я оближу. 

Он скользнул на пол. Я выдохнул и закрыл глаза, перебирая пряди его волос и наслаждаясь ласками. 

— Может, на этом и остановимся? 

Квир протестующее замычал. 

— Хватит балдеть, — сказал он, выпуская мой член. — Время немного поработать. 

— Закроем скобки, — согласился я и поставил его раком. 

— А где твое «пожалуйста»?

— Будет, когда ты скажешь «спасибо».

Он хрипло засмеялся. Я похлопал его по спине между мокрыми лопатками. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты растворился во мне, — сказал он, когда я начал двигаться. — А я — в тебе. Чтобы мы стали одним целым, одним существом под общей кожей.

Меня даже передёрнуло. 

— Чушь какая. Как можно хотеть потерять себя? 

— Не потерять, — он задышал тяжело и часто, закинул голову, словно волк, собирающийся завыть. — Обрести. Стать чем-то большим, чем я есть. Я как будто пустой внутри, Северус. Я хочу, чтобы меня заполнили.

— Сейчас… заполню.

Сказалось воздержание — надолго меня не хватило. 

— Да, — прошептал Квир, вздрагивая подо мной. — Сделай это. Сделай меня своим. Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты оставался во мне всегда!

— Тогда нас показывали бы на ярмарке за деньги, — я рассмеялся, а Квир как-то странно всхлипнул и сжал ягодицы, будто и вправду пытаясь удержать меня в себе. 

Мы затихли, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая. Квир распластался по грубому камню, я навис над ним, опираясь на руки. Капля пота прокатилась по моей щеке и упала на спину Квира. Я стёр её пальцем, бездумно погладил выступающий хребет. Позвонки перекатывались под моими пальцами, будто бусины. Квир застонал и выгнулся. 

— Ты… — прошептал он, повернулся и поцеловал запястье руки, которой я опирался на парапет. — Только ты.

— И много-много других, — усмехнулся я. — Жизнь длинная. 

— Нет. — Квир упрямо покачал головой. — У тебя, может, и будет. У меня нет. 

***

Всё закончилось, когда я оставил школу. 

В наш последний раз Квир был молчаливее обычного. Он настоял, чтобы любовью мы занимались лицом к лицу, и не закрыл глаз. Он смотрел на меня, смотрел, смотрел, а его руки скользили по моему телу, словно пытаясь запомнить навечно. 

Он знал. Мы оба чувствовали, как лопаются связавшие нас непрочные узы. 

Квир не стал спрашивать, забуду ли я его, и я был рад, что мне не пришлось ему лгать или говорить жестокую правду. Покинув Хогвартс, я выкинул школу из головы вместе со всеми её обитателями. Квир оказался в числе выкинутых. 

Он написал мне однажды и снова не просил ничего, просто излагал свои нехитрые новости, а в конце приписал: «Люблю тебя». Это письмо было воплем, отчаянным воплем в пустоту. 

Я решил ответить хотя бы парой безразличных строк, но нежелание писать было сильнее чувства долга. Я всё откладывал ответ, находя десятки мелких причин, чтобы не браться за перо, пока не оказалось, что в письме нет уже ни необходимости, ни смысла. Моё молчание было одной из тех мелких подлостей, которыми усеяна жизнь человека и которые простить себе труднее, чем подлинное злодеяние, потому что совершаются они не из выгоды, а исключительно от душевной лени. 

Позже мы встречались несколько раз, всегда мимоходом, всегда при свидетелях. Квиррелл превратился в симпатичного молодого человека, хотя и несколько блёклого. Я остался таким, каким был, только немного оброс мускулатурой, и нос теперь не перевешивал меня при ходьбе. 

Мы не пытались возобновить отношения. В сущности, мы сделались друг для друга табу и, обменявшись ритуальным «добрый день-добрый-как дела-спасибо хорошо-как ты-превосходно», спешили разойтись. Квиррелл убегал от меня, как животное, единожды обжёгшись, бежит от огня. Я видел в Квиррелле прошлое, которое страстно желал забыть. Я хотел навсегда избавиться от школы, от Мародёров, сменить Патронуса, выпрыгнуть из своей шкуры и надеть новую. Какое-то время казалось, что мне это удалось. А потом всё вернулось. Проклятый Хогвартс вернулся ко мне бумерангом, чтобы вышибить из меня остатки собственной жизни. 

И Квиррелл вернулся тоже. 

Когда Дамблдор объявил, что в новом году должность преподавателя Защиты займёт Квиррелл, я испытал сильнейшее желание уйти из школы. И дело было не только в обиде, причинённой мне, но и в обиде, причинённой мной. Наверное, присутствовала в этом назначении некая высшая справедливость: Квиррелл получит то, к чему я стремился всей душой, раз уж не получил того, чего всей душой хотел он сам.

Странно, что мы с ним снова встречаемся, и снова в Хогвартсе, подумал я. Впрочем, Британия — маленькая страна. 

Я узнал его не сразу, так он изменился. Он сильно похудел, лицо осунулось и казалось маленьким под нелепым тюрбаном, который он для чего-то на себя напялил, глаза запали, кожа облепила скулы, как у мумии. Внутренние перемены оказались ещё разительнее. Заикание Квиррелла, раньше едва заметное, приобрело устрашающие масштабы, и я начал сомневаться, что он вообще сможет читать лекции. Временами он заговаривался и принимался нести откровенную чушь, а то вдруг замолкал на середине фразы и замирал, уставившись перед собой. Мне показалось, что он повредился в рассудке. 

— Альбус, вы не могли выбрать худшего преподавателя Защиты, даже если бы объявили всенародный конкурс, — с неудовольствием сказала Минерва на собрании деканов, и я согласился с ней от всей души. 

— Не волнуйтесь, дорогая, — ответил Дамблдор. — Я уверен, молодой человек просто смущён свалившейся на него ответственностью и немного выбит из колеи сменой обстановки. Он привыкнет, и все пойдёт как нужно. 

Однако я заметил, что Альбус неприятно поражён произошедшей с Квирреллом переменой, и испытал злорадное удовлетворение. 

Сначала Квиррелл никак не мог подобрать способ общения со мной, то принимая тон старинного приятеля, то переходя к холодной чопорности, а то вдруг впадал в нелепое подобострастие. Он как будто всё ещё испытывал ко мне какие-то чувства. Полагаю, эти чувства были далеки от любви. Я держался с ним, как с любым из коллег, и постепенно наши отношения выровнялись до спокойного официального тона. Мы никогда не затрагивали личных тем, ограничиваясь замечаниями о погоде или просьбами передать соль за обедом. Квиррелл не делал попыток нарушить дистанцию… вплоть до церемонии распределения. 

За общим столом мы оказались рядом и некоторое время молча смотрели на взволнованных школьников, присоединявшихся к новым товарищам. 

— З-забавно в-всё же н-наблюдать за ними, — сказал Квиррелл, оборачиваясь ко мне. — Д-давно ли и м-мы б-были т-такими?

— Мне кажется, ужасно давно, — ответил я. — Точно в другой жизни. Впрочем, вы моложе меня. 

В глазах Квиррелла мелькнула тень, словно водяная змея по дну озера. 

— Н-ненамного. Н-не желаете х-хересу?

— Нет, — коротко ответил я. — Откуда у вас этот тюрбан? Вы прошли школу у факиров?

— Эт-то п-по-подарок. Один аф-фриканский п-принц… — тут он замолчал, а затем продолжил, — впрочем, это не имеет н-никакого значения. 

Я пожал плечами. 

— В самом деле. 

— В-видите этого м-мальчика? — Квиррелл неожиданно оживился. — З-знаете, к-кто это?

— Да, — процедил я, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на тощего вихрастого мальчишку в очках. 

Происходящее в Большом зале ему явно нравилось. От него чуть ли не искры летели… или то были молнии? Неожиданно он вздрогнул, поднял руку ко лбу и повернулся в мою сторону. Секунду мы смотрели друг другу в глаза. Должно быть, он почувствовал мою неприязнь, потому что его лицо стало удивлённым, а потом исказилось, точно от боли. Я отвернулся. 

— П-поттер, — протянул Квиррелл. — Н-наш с-спаситель. Я успел п-познакомиться с этим д-достойным м-молодым человеком и даже п-пожал ему руку — не п-правда ли, честь?

Злобная насмешливость его тона меня поразила. Он-то что мог иметь против Поттера? 

Я уже хотел задать ему пару вопросов на эту тему, но он предупредил моё намерение.

— П-прошу п-прощения, С-северус. Я должен н-ненадолго в-вас покинуть. 

Квиррелл втянул голову в плечи и направился к выходу, семеня мелкими шажками. Через несколько минут он вернулся, но не на прежнее место, сев так, чтобы полностью исключить возможность беседы со мной. 

— О чём вы говорили? — спросил Альбус. 

— Так, ни о чём, — неохотно ответил я. 

— Он спрашивал о Гарри?

— О Поттере? Упомянул, что познакомился с ним, и только. 

— Присматривай за ним, Северус. 

— За Поттером? 

— Это само собой. Я имею в виду Квиринуса. 

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Я повернул голову в сторону Квиррелла. 

Он разглядывал ломтик картофеля, нанизанный на вилку, и шевелил губами. 

— Кажется, он разговаривает со своим обедом, — задумчиво сказал я. — Вы хотите, чтобы я ходил за ним со смирительной рубашкой?

Дамблдор нахмурился.

— Я не шучу, Северус, — бросил он резко. — Жизнь Гарри может подвергнуться опасности.

— Со стороны Квиррелла? 

Теперь наш преподаватель Защиты шептался о чём-то с тыквенным соком. В тюрбане, съехавшем на нос, он выглядел смешным. Внезапно Квиррелл поднял голову, и я невольно вздрогнул: его глаза отсвечивали яростным ледяным блеском.

— Что происходит? — растерянно спросил я у Альбуса. — Он планирует убить Поттера? 

— Возможно, — Альбус прищурился. — Точно сказать не могу. 

— Для чего же вы его пригласили? — Я начал злиться. 

Поттер бросал хлебными шариками в своего рыжего дружка. Оба смеялись.

— Мне нужно держать его в поле зрения, — туманно сказал Дамблдор. 

— Если он опасен, его не следовало вообще пускать в Хогвартс! Достаточно велеть Хмури организовать слежку. 

— Северус, я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой. Квиррелл останется здесь. Последи за ним. Нельзя, чтобы он причинил вред Гарри. 

Квиррелл отодвинул тарелку и вышел из-за стола. Я швырнул на стол скомканную салфетку и тоже начал подниматься, не пытаясь скрыть охватившее меня бешенство.

Альбус удержал меня за локоть. 

— Не так открыто, — прошептал он.

— Не понимаю, что вам нужно, — огрызнулся я.

— Ты отлично всё понимаешь, Северус. Прекрати. 

Я молча сел и принялся тыкать вилкой в бифштекс. Дамблдор покосился на меня с этой своей чёртовой улыбкой, а затем стал разглядывать школьников.

— Ты, кажется, взялся опекать Малфоя-младшего?

— Вы против? — холодно спросил я.

— Ничуть. Он нуждается в опеке не меньше Гарри.

Я вздохнул. Бесполезно было допытываться, намекает он на что-то особенное или просто поддерживает беседу. 

Позднее, в подземельях, заканчивая статью, я обдумал наш разговор ещё раз, но с тем же результатом. Для чего Квирреллу покушаться на Поттера? Из запоздалой преданности Лорду? Это было бы глупостью, даже безумием… впрочем, если Квиррелл безумен, он может попытаться убить Поттера из мести. 

Свеча вспыхивала, а затем угасала, и моё сознание то меркло от усталости, и тогда я почти засыпал, то вдруг обострялось. 

Интересно, чем занят Квиррелл? Спит, составляет учебные планы или просто сидит на кровати, глядит в пространство и беззвучно шевелит губами? 

Я поднял голову со сложенных рук и понял, что задремал. Сосредоточившись, я закончил работу и погасил свечу. 

Надо вымыть голову, вспомнил я, ложась в постель. Не сегодня, нет сил. 

Мне приснился зеркальный коридор, очень узкий, замкнутый вверху сводом, которого я не видел из-за огромных чёрных бабочек, кружившихся над моей головой. Я двигался к выходу, маячившему впереди, но, когда я достиг его, оказалось, что это отражение двери, через которую я вошёл. Коснувшись стекла, я побежал обратно, но тут дверь захлопнулась и тоже превратилась в зеркало. Я взглянул в него и понял, что меня в нём нет. Бабочки превращались в пепел и осыпались вниз; вскоре я очутился по щиколотку в чёрных мёртвых хлопьях. В ужасе я метался перед слепыми стеклами, не отражавшими ничего, кроме бесконечности, колотил по рамам, умоляя выпустить меня, но мой голос глох и терялся, и слышался только стук, становившийся всё громче и громче… 

Я рывком сел на кровати и заморгал, щурясь на ночник. Кто-то стучал в дверь. Выдохнув и вытерев выступивший на висках пот, я накинул халат и пошёл открывать. 

На пороге стоял Квиррелл. 

Секунду я глядел на него, соображая, вправду ли это он или я так и не проснулся. 

— С-северус, т-ты п-позволишь мне в-войти?

Я кивнул и пропустил его в комнату. 

— В чем дело? — спросил я сухо. 

— Не п-предложишь мне выпить? — Квиррелл неуверенно улыбнулся уголком губ. — Кажется, так принято. 

Я пожал плечами.

— В такой час я не склонен соблюдать условности. Впрочем, изволь. Коньяк? Виски? Абсент? 

Квиррелл выбрал абсент. Я плеснул себе джина. Пару минут мы молчали. Я наблюдал, как тает лёд в моем бокале, Квиррелл — как тает сахар на ложечке. 

— М-мне н-нравится, как д-две жидкости с-смешиваются, с-становясь единой с-субстанцией, — промолвил Квиррелл, отодвигая графин, и сделал глоток. — Это п-похоже на рождение н-нового мира. 

Его глаза на миг затуманились, а потом засверкали. Он надкусил оставшийся на блюдце кусочек сахара и презрительно взглянул на мой джин. 

— Напиток п-плебеев, — сказал он с вызовом. 

— Я плебей, — хладнокровно ответил я.

— И п-полукровка, — добавил Квиррелл.

Сам он был последним из старого рода, обнищавшего и утратившего всякое положение в обществе. 

— Да, — согласился я. — Подобное смешение похоже на абсент, не правда ли?

— Я г-говорил н-не об этом. — Квиррелл отпил ещё. 

Его щёки порозовели. Теперь он выглядел не так плохо, но запах чеснока усилился, вынудив меня отодвинуть кресло подальше. 

— Д-директор мной н-недоволен? — спросил он.

— Если это и так, мне об этом ничего не известно. 

— С-сегодня вы с-смотрели на м-меня в Б-большом зале. Вы г-говорили обо м-мне? 

Я поднял бровь.

— В некотором роде. Я сам претендовал на должность преподавателя Защиты. Альбус отказал мне и выбрал тебя. Сегодня я сказал ему, что он сделал неудачный выбор.

— В-вот к-как? — Квиррелл рассеянно положил надкушенный кусочек сахара на блюдце. — П-посмотрим. Налей мне ещё. Н-не разбавляй. 

— Он чертовски крепкий. 

— Н-неважно. С-стало б-быть, Д-дамблдор п-пренебрёг т-твоими п-пожеланиями. А я д-думал, он т-тебя ценит.

— Не настолько сильно, чтобы менять свои планы ради меня.

— И т-тебя это устраивает?

Я пожал плечами.

— Он мой директор. Я ему подчиняюсь. 

— Ты п-подчиняешься, — протянул Квиррелл. — С-северус, я т-тебя не узнаю. 

— А мне кажется, что я вовсе тебя не знаю. Человек, с которым я когда-то учился, и ты…

— Т-только учился? — Глаза Квиррелла вспыхнули. — У т-тебя и в-вправду н-неважная память, С-северус. 

— Есть вещи, которые благоразумнее не вспоминать. 

— Ч-что т-ты мне толкуешь о б-благоразумии! — вспыхнул Квиррелл. — Б-благоразумнее! Любимое слово т-тех, к-кому н-наплевать на чужие чувства. Б-будь благоразумным. Н-не будь смешным. В-веди с-себя п-прилично. Всю жизнь т-только это и с-слышу. А н-на самом д-деле эти слова означают: «М-меня раздражает, что т-ты чего-то хочешь от м-меня. Я н-не хочу ничего для тебя д-д-делать. А п-потому — отвали». Что, неправда?

— Правда, — признал я, несколько ошеломлённый его пылом. — Если хочешь знать, со мной тоже так поступали, и не раз. И что с того?

— Ничего. Я б-бы никогда с т-тобой так не п-поступил. П-почему, С-северус? Т-ты так и не сказал мне, почему. 

— Это случилось так давно. Мы только начинали жить. И ради чего я должен был обременять себя случайным любовником? 

— Т-ты д-думал, что женишься на п-принцессе, мой п-принц, а я мог тебе п-помешать? — оскалился Квиррелл.

— Неважно, о чём я думал. Я плохо помню себя тогдашнего, — покривил я душой. — И плохо понимаю.

А вот это было правдой. 

— Странно, что ты до сих пор не выкинул эту связь из головы. Дурацкий школьный роман, да ещё с таким, как я… уверен, это потеря из тех, с которыми легко смиряются, — сказал я небрежно. 

— Легко? — Квиррелл передёрнул плечами. — О, н-нет. Я с-страдал. Т-ты н-не п-представляешь, к-каково это: т-только что у те-тебя было всё, ч-что н-нужно т-тебе для с-счастья, а п-потом это отнимают, с-сразу и б-без объяснений! 

— «Как коротки вы, дни вина и роз» *, — я усмехнулся. 

— Я б-был бы рад, если б-бы т-ты умер, — он гневно взглянул на меня. 

— Не могу доставить тебе такого удовольствия, — сухо ответил я. 

— С-сейчас мне этого уже не н-н-нужно. — Квиррелл коснулся статуэтки Йермундганд, которую Альбус зачем-то подарил мне на Рождество. — Т-ты не б-боишься, что однажды ночью она с-сойдёт с к-каминной полки и разорвёт тебе клыками горло?

— Что? — переспросил я, теряясь. — Что ты сказал?

Квиррелл засмеялся.

— Я п-пошутил, — объяснил он.

Однако я не был в этом уверен. 

Повинуясь мгновенному импульсу, я взял надкушенный Квирреллом кусок сахара, завернул его в салфетку и сунул в карман. 

— Тебе никогда не видать спокойной семейной жизни, — сказал Квиррелл, не глядя на меня. — Никаких принцесс. Ты уже в школе выглядел так, будто на тебя наложено проклятие из тех, что действуют до седьмого колена. 

— Не самое приятное описание. Почему, в таком случае, ты выбрал меня?

— Должно быть, из-за твоего ума. — Квиррелл поправил тюрбан машинальным движением тонкой руки. – Не знаю. Нет, не в этом дело. Просто полюбил… разве любят за что-то?

Его заикание пропало, будто растворилось в абсенте. 

— Такие, как мы, любят скорее вопреки, — ответил я. — Гоняемся за миражами. И наградой нам — страдания и смерть. 

В моих словах звучал сарказм, но Квиррелл воспринял их серьёзно. 

— Неужели одной ошибки достаточно, чтобы погубить целую жизнь? — пробормотал он.

— Да, — ответил я, полагая, что речь идет о моей ошибке и о моей жизни. 

— Но это несправедливо, — прошептал Квиррелл. 

— Одного шага достаточно, чтобы сорваться с обрыва в пропасть, — я пожал плечами. — А потому не стоит гулять по горным тропкам. 

— Когда-то мы гуляли по ним вместе.

— По одним и тем же — но не вместе, — я отстранённо улыбнулся. 

Квиррелл присоединился к Упивающимся тремя годами позже меня. На наших собраниях он ничем себя не проявлял и, похоже, был не самым ревностным адептом Лорда. Однажды Волдеморт спросил меня, какого я мнения о Квиррелле, и я ответил правду: что маг он средней руки, если не сказать хуже, и что нет в нем никакого таланта, а есть лишь желание быть кем-нибудь любимым. Лорд задумчиво улыбнулся — тогда он ещё умел улыбаться — и ничего не ответил. 

— А теперь мы встретились снова. И теперь у меня есть то, чего ты хотел, но чего не получишь! — Голос Квиррелла взлетел и оборвался в гневное бормотанье.

Абсент делал свое дело.

— Прежде чем тыкать мне в глаза своим мнимым преимуществом, попытайся его сохранить, — отпарировал я. — Должность, которую ты получил, не пожизненная. Посмотрим, что ты скажешь в конце года. 

— Думаешь, я бесталанное ничтожество? — прошипел он. — Думаешь, я ни на что не гожусь? Я докажу, что не хуже тебя! Я сделал то, на что ты никогда бы не решился, благоразумный трус! 

— Я не думаю, что ты ни на что не годишься, — ответил я сквозь зубы. — Я вообще о тебе не думаю. 

Квиррелл побледнел ещё сильнее, его плечи опустились. 

— Я знаю, — сказал он. Теперь его голос звучал безнадёжно. — Что бы я ни делал, я для тебя пустое место… Я знаю. Но теперь это неважно. 

— Абсент для тебя слишком сильное зелье, — сказал я, скрывая неловкость. — Надеюсь, утром у тебя не будет болеть голова.

— Голова! — Квиррелл вскинулся, словно я ткнул его иглой. — У меня никогда не болит голова! С чего бы это ей болеть?

— У тебя не бывает похмелья? — удивился я. — Да ты счастливчик. 

— О да, — отозвался он с мрачной ухмылкой. — П-просто не п-пересказать, к-как м-мне везёт в ж-жизни. Я иду с-спать, С-северус. С-спасибо за выпивку.

— Посмотрим, поблагодаришь ли ты меня утром, — пробормотал я, недоумевая, зачем он приходил.

Конечно, от этого типа можно было ожидать поступков любых степеней странности, но всё же я поделился своим недоумением с Альбусом. 

Он неожиданно оживился и выспросил меня обо всех подробностях нашей встречи, заставив повторить слова Квиррелла едва ли не буквально, что я и сделал, опустив, впрочем, некоторые детали, касавшиеся лишь нас двоих. 

Дамблдор слушал, посверкивая очками, а когда я закончил, ошарашил меня, сказав:

— Если встретишь Квиррелла в Коридоре Заклинаний, не пытайся остановить его. 

— Только этого ещё не хватало!

— Тише, Северус!

— Он охотится за Камнем? — Я понизил голос до шепота. 

— Посмотрим, как оно обернётся. — Дамблдор слегка улыбнулся. 

— Пусть Хагрид отвезёт Камень обратно. 

— Нет-нет, — улыбка Альбуса стала шире. — Игра началась! 

«Игра началась», — повторил я про себя. Интересно, кого первым смахнут с поля? Игры Альбуса ещё ни разу не обошлись без жертв… Возможно, на этот раз всё обернется иначе. Возможно, вообще ничего серьёзного не происходит. 

Кого я обманываю? Я пожал плечами и решил больше об этом не думать. Пусть будет, что будет. 

Квиррелл больше не приходил ко мне. Мы почти не разговаривали. Он не покушался на Поттера и вообще не делал ничего странного, не считая его манеры вести уроки. Дамблдор тоже занимался лишь повседневными делами, и я уже начал надеяться, что это затишье надолго, но после Хэллоуина всё изменилось. 

***

Я не люблю праздники в принципе, а праздники в Хогвартсе — торжество дурновкусия. Например, Хэллоуин. Отовсюду на тебя таращатся тыквы (мне нравится думать, что это головы школьников, наконец обретшие надлежащую форму), а в тарелку с пудингом роняют помёт летучие мыши. 

Минерва и Филеус говорили мне что-то; я машинально отвечал на их реплики, не вдумываясь в смысл ответов. Мы годами произносим одни и те же слова — горстка людей, запертых в окружении толпы детей, чужие и всё же ощущающие странное единство. Неужели я останусь здесь навсегда? При этой мысли в груди рождалась тупая боль. Мне некуда было идти, да меня и не отпустили бы — он не отпустит — но навсегда? Я не хочу! 

Я встряхнулся. Сожаления бессмысленны. Я сам выбрал этот путь.

Минерва передала мне кусок пирога, и я размазывал его по тарелке, делая вид, что ем, когда в зал вбежал Квиррелл. Не обращая внимания на всеобщее удивление, он бросился к Дамблдору и выкрикнул, задыхаясь:

— Тролль… в подземелье… спешил вам сообщить… 

Учителя поднимались, отталкивая тарелки. Студенты, примолкшие на миг, загалдели все разом, и в зале поднялся страшный шум. Квиррелл тяжело ополз к ногам Дамблдора. Альбусу пришлось переступить через него, чтобы выйти из-за стола. Я приблизился к Квирреллу, растянувшемуся на полу. Он был в сознании, хотя и прикидывался, будто это не так. Фиолетовые всполохи от фейерверка, выпущенного из палочки Альбуса, метались по его лицу, придавая ему жуткое сходство с мертвецом; бледные губы сложились то ли в ухмылку, то ли в гримасу; приоткрытый глаз смотрел лукаво и безумно. Я наклонился, как бы желая привести его в чувство, и его рука дёрнулась, чтобы вытащить палочку. Я решил не рисковать. Квиррелл явно сошёл с ума. Кто знает, что он мог бы выкинуть сейчас, в таком состоянии. 

Оставив его изображать обморок, я вышел из Большого зала. Старосты разгоняли студентов по спальням, как овчарки овец. Я поднялся на третий этаж. В коридоре разило троллем. Несомненно, он пришёл отсюда. Откуда-то снизу донесся рев. Я коснулся дверной ручки и прислушался. За дверью засопели, а потом раздалось тихое горловое рычание. Пёс проснулся. 

Я вернулся обратно, к дверям Большого зала. 

— Где вы были, Северус? — набросилась на меня Минерва.

Квиррелл топтался за её спиной, поглядывая на меня с какой-то злобной застенчивостью. 

— Надо было кое-что проверить, — уклончиво ответил я. 

— Идёмте, тролль забрёл в туалет для девочек.

— Старый извращенец, — усмехнулся я.

— Нашёл время шутить! — Минерва гневно тряхнула головой. 

— А где Альбус?

Минерва с недоумением оглянулась. 

— Не знаю. Неважно, мы справимся без него. Квиррелл, куда вы? Вы должны пойти с нами. 

Минерва развернулась и быстро пошла по коридору. Мы поспешали в арьергарде. Квиррелл попытался отстать, но я как бы ненароком оказался позади него, отрезая ему путь к отступлению. Из женского туалета раздались шум и крики. Макгонагалл побежала. Мы с Квирреллом помчались за ней. Раздался глухой звук падения, и пол под нашими ногами чуть приметно дрогнул. 

Минерва распахнула дверь. Мне хватило одного взгляда, чтобы убедиться, что Поттер не пострадал. Он был целёхонек и пыжился от гордости, как воробей над найденной горбушкой хлеба. Я не стал утруждаться и снимать с него баллы. Минерву распирало от гнева — мало мальчишке не покажется. У неё даже губы побелели. 

Квиррелл издал скулящий звук и снова повалился на пол, якобы теряя сознание. 

Я наклонился над поверженной тушей тролля, размышляя, видит ли Минерва, что обморок Квиррелла фальшивый. Нет, она ничего не заметила, занятая своими студентами. От тролля воняло сортиром и грязными носками, и я отстранился. 

— О чём, позвольте спросить, вы думали? Вам просто повезло, что вы остались живы! Почему вы не в спальне? 

Я взглянул на мальчишку. На его лице застыло строптивое выражение, придавшее ему отвратительное сходство с отцом. 

Намочив платок в раковине, я без церемоний шлепнул Квиррелла мокрой тряпкой по лицу. Он зашипел на меня, как змея. Ни студенты, ни Минерва не обращали на нас внимания. 

— Невероятное легкомыслие, — сказала Минерва с чувством, когда троица вылетела за двери. 

— Ваш факультет в своем репертуаре. — Я взял Квиррелла под мышки и поставил его на ноги. 

— Ах, оставьте! — Минерва нетерпеливо отмахнулась от меня и обратила своё раздражённое внимание на Квиррелла. — Что с вами такое? Вы преподаватель Защиты! Вам полагалось заняться троллем самому, а вместо этого вы носитесь по замку и падаете, словно кегля! 

— Я нездоров, — пролепетал Квиррелл. 

— О, Мерлин! — Минерва притопнула ногой. 

Она всё ещё была очень бледна. 

— Отправляйтесь в свою комнату, — сказал я Квирреллу, а потом обернулся к Макгонагалл. — Троллем придется заняться нам. 

Но тролля вернул на место подоспевший Альбус, оставив нас с Макгонагалл за дверью. Вечером он внимательно выслушал мой рассказ. Он сидел неподвижно и шевельнулся лишь при упоминании о фальшивом обмороке Квиррелла. 

— Любопытно, — проронил он, когда я замолчал. — Северус, поведение Квиррелла тебе ни о чём не напоминает?

— Нет, — я пожал плечами. — Он чертовски странный тип. Раньше он таким не был. Вернее был, но не до такой степени. Мне кажется, он сумасшедший. 

Дамблдор не торопился отвечать. В воздухе повисла пауза; перешёптывание портретов и возня Фоукса лишь подчеркивали напряжённость молчания. У меня промелькнула какая-то мысль, словно в моём сознании приоткрылась дверь, но тут же захлопнулась. 

— Я не знаю чего-то важного? — не выдержал я. — Скажите мне.

— Не могу. Пока не могу.

— Так-то вы мне доверяете! — Я поднялся и пошёл к выходу. 

— Пока это лишь гипотеза, — сказал Альбус мне в спину. 

Я повернулся к нему. Он смотрел в стол, рассеянно разглаживая листы пергамента.

— Две вещи мы знаем наверняка, — продолжил он, не поднимая глаз. — Первое: Квиррелл охотится за Камнем. Второе: он пытается убить Гарри. 

— И ещё он сумел пройти мимо Пушка. Я проверю, что он там делал.

— Нет, Северус. Ты не должен входить в Коридор. Я уже проверил сам.

Я кивнул. 

— Если у вас всё, Альбус, я возвращаюсь к себе. У меня гора непроверенных контрольных. Мерлин, какие идиоты у нас учатся! Мне страшно подумать о дне, когда все они вывалятся в мир и примутся применять свои знания на практике. 

Дамблдор тихо засмеялся. 

— Северус, не следует сердиться на людей лишь потому, что они думают медленнее, чем ты. В этом нет их вины.

— А мне кажется, что есть. 

— Ты только пугаешь их, а от этого они ещё больше глупеют.

— Такое возможно? — я поморщился. — Всё дело в том, что я не люблю детей, Альбус. Мне вообще не следовало этим заниматься. Преподавать, я имею в виду. 

— Вероятно, но другого места у тебя на примете нет, не так ли?

Было жестоко напоминать мне об этом, однако Альбус никогда со мной не церемонился. Он ведь видел, что в моём случае в церемониях необходимости нет, а делать что-то без необходимости он не умел. Много лет я наблюдал, как Дамблдор, вооружившись интуицией, вскрывал души людей, словно консервные банки. Его игры забавляли и раздражали меня одновременно. Он заставлял людей делать то, чего он хотел. Он понимал их. Но он никогда не понимал их до конца. Вы улавливаете суть? Ему не хватало терпения добраться до самого дна; между тем на дне порой скрывается самое интересное. 

Сначала я не собирался нарушать запрет Альбуса, но потом передумал. Мне стало любопытно, как Квирреллу удалось проникнуть в подземелья — а он в них проник, судя по тому, что тролль оказался на свободе. 

«Я просто посмотрю», — сказал я себе. 

После занятий я поднялся на третий этаж. Дверь в Коридор Заклинаний была отперта. Я осторожно толкнул её. Тишина. Я вытащил палочку и вошёл. Краем глаза я заметил мелькнувшую тень и отскочил. Это движение спасло мне жизнь: голова, метившая мне в глотку, промахнулась, но челюсти второй сомкнулись на ноге. Треснула ткань, от резкой боли захолонуло сердце.

— Stupefy!

Тварь отлетела в сторону. Пока она мотала головами, приходя в себя, я вывалился за дверь и запечатал её заклинанием. Приподняв мантию, я осмотрел рану. Пес выдрал порядочный кусок мяса из икры, кровь, хлеставшая ручьём, вымочила штанину и противно хлюпала в ботинке. Выругавшись, я наложил на ногу заклинание временной заморозки и заговорил кровь. 

Я заглянул в кабинет директора. Альбуса не было. Филеус, попавшийся мне по дороге, сказал, что видел, как Дамблдор выходил из замка. Нога онемела, и я ковылял на ней, как на протезе. На лужайке перед замком Поттер с друзьями разглядывали какую-то книжку. Они уставились на меня во все глаза, будто на икону, и меня это взбесило. 

— Что это? — Я протянул руку.

Поттер неохотно отдал мне книгу: «История квиддича». Лучше бы зелья учил, болван. 

— Книги из библиотеки нельзя выносить за пределы школы, — злорадно сказал я и пошёл прочь. 

Троица обиженно смотрела мне вслед. Альбуса я так и не нашёл. 

Мне не хотелось обращаться к Помфри, поэтому я поднялся в учительскую и попросил Филча принести мне заживляющее зелье из подземелий. 

— Проклятая тварь. — Я соединил края раны, смазал их зельем и протянул руку за бинтом. — Хотел бы я знать, может кто-нибудь уследить одновременно за всеми головами и не дать себя укусить? 

Филч не успел ответить. Дверь приоткрылась, струя сквозняка прошлась по моей щеке, и я увидел отблеск на стёклах очков. 

— Поттер! – Я одёрнул мантию. 

— Я просто хотел узнать, не могу ли получить обратно свою книгу…

— Вон отсюда! — рявкнул я. 

Только его ещё тут не хватало.

— Наглый мальчишка, — прошипел Филч, когда дверь за Поттером захлопнулась. — Розгами бы его!

Я от души с ним согласился. 

— Разве я не говорил, чтобы ты туда не ходил? — раздражённо воскликнул Альбус, когда я изложил ему историю своих злоключений.

— Да, но я должен был узнать, как Квирреллу удалось пробраться мимо пса, — ответил я с неменьшим раздражением.

— Ох, Северус… сколько с тобой хлопот.

— Со мной?! — На секунду я лишился дара речи от изумления и гнева.

Альбус сделал досадливый жест.

— Разумеется, ты этого не признаешь. Впрочем, неважно. Завтра квиддичный матч. 

— Не напоминайте. Я знаю, что должен делать. Кстати, Поттер видел, как я перевязывал рану. 

— Вот как? — Альбус погладил бороду. 

— Он меня в чём-то подозревает. 

— Тебя это волнует?

— Нет, конечно, — я нахмурился. — Но если он сосредоточит свои подозрения на мне, Квирреллу будет легче до него добраться.

— Квиррелл — твоя забота, Северус. 

Просто великолепно. 

— А если он предпримет покушение, и я не успею остановить его вовремя? 

— О. Ну, для Гарри это будет урок, не правда ли? Не тот злодей, кто им кажется, — и Альбус приятно улыбнулся. — А теперь ступай. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. 

— Я в порядке. 

— Иди, Северус! — Дамблдор повысил голос, и я подчинился. 

***

Утро было холодным, но солнечным. Возбуждённые школьники галдели, как куры на птичьем дворе. Фиолетовый тюрбан маячил рядом ниже. Не похоже, чтобы Квиррелл что-то затевал. Я расслабился и приготовился насладиться игрой. 

Раздался звук свистка. Роланда поднялась в воздух, увлекая за собой клин игроков на метлах. Под болтовню Ли Джордана я следил за суетой над полем. 

Гриффиндор открыл счет, и я не смог удержать возгласа досады: наш Блетчли составил бы прекрасную компанию Кальмару в озере… головоногое и жопорукое. Появился снитч. Хиггс и Поттер устремились к нему одновременно, и я затаил дыхание, потому что гриффиндорское отродье уже потянулось к нему, но тут появился Флинт и будто бы случайно нырнул вбок. Поттер чуть не свалился. Гриффиндорские трибуны взвыли от возмущения. Я с трудом сдержал смех. Игра продолжалась. 

Я наблюдал за золотой искрой снитча, когда это началось. 

Сначала мне показалось, что Поттер потерял равновесие, уворачиваясь от бладжера, но вскоре заметил, что проблема не в мальчишке, а в метле. Она была неуправляема и металась в небе, как шутиха. Поттер отчаянно цеплялся за неё, чудом удерживаясь от падения. Я поднялся. Моё движение прошло незамеченным; многие повскакали, пытаясь разглядеть, что творится над полем. Со своего места я мог видеть Квиррелла в профиль, и одного взгляда мне хватило, чтобы убедиться — в том, что происходит с Поттером, виноват именно он. 

Квиррелл шевелил губами, не сводя с Поттера глаз. Первым моим побуждением было запустить в него проклятием, однако я боялся, что, теряя сознание, он напоследок ударит мальчишку в полную силу и убьёт его. Я зашептал заклинания, нейтрализующие квиррелловы. Он дёрнул головой, ощутив противодействие, однако оторвать взгляд от Поттера и его метлы не мог. 

Я так сосредоточился на Квиррелле, что не сразу почувствовал жар и запах палёного, а когда почувствовал, подол моей мантии уже пылал вовсю. 

— Чёрт!

Мои соседи по трибуне начали поворачиваться в мою сторону, но пламя уже исчезло. В ярости я огляделся в поисках виновника. Эта невыносимая Грейнджер с ее идиотскими трюками! Пригнувшись, она возвращалась на своё место, уверенная, будто я её не заметил. Я поднес к глазам бинокль. Грейнджер прижимала к груди банку, в которой мерцали отблески синего пламени.

С какой стати ей вздумалось сыграть со мной подобную шутку? Должно быть, спятила от разочарования, что я не желаю признать её первой ученицей. Но кое-что полезное она сделала — сбила Квиррелла с ног, и я решил снять с Гриффиндора не сотню баллов, а где-нибудь около пятидесяти. Что мне представится удобный случай это сделать, я не сомневался. 

В контрзаклинаниях уже не было нужды. Поттер вскарабкался на метлу. Квиррелл сидел на своей скамейке, скорчившись. Я уже выдохнул с облегчением, как метла мальчишки резко пошла вниз. Я замер в растерянности, понимая, что не успею ничего предпринять, и тут Поттер выровнял метлу и скатился с неё на землю. 

Я навел на него бинокль и увидел, как он поднес ладонь ко рту, выплевывая на нее золотой шарик. Будь я проклят, если он не поймал снитч ртом, как козодой мошку! Мне бы такого ловца в команду.

— Я поймал снитч! — победно выкрикнул Поттер. 

По крайней мере, — уныло подумал я, — его не убили.

Во всем остальном этот матч стал для меня сплошной чередой неудач. 

Я раздумывал, идти ли мне к Альбусу с докладом сразу или сначала поговорить с Квирреллом, но он разрешил мои сомнения, остановив меня, когда я спустился с трибуны. 

— Ч-что, С-северус, п-подпалили вам п-пёрышки? — злорадно проговорил он. 

— Не знаю, что вы задумали, — ответил я холодно, — но я не допущу, чтобы мой студент свернул себе шею из-за вас. Обратите внимание, я мог бы бросить в вас «Тарантеллегрой» или чем-нибудь похуже, однако воздержался. Может, и вы попытаетесь вести себя, как разумный человек? 

— К-как разумный ч-человек? — повторил Квиррелл и вдруг закатился дребезжащим, безрадостным смехом, от которого мои руки покрылись мурашками. — Я п-похож на разумного ч-человека? П-право, С-северус, в-вы мне льстите. К-кажется, м-мы с вами уже обсуждали т-тему благоразумия и в-выяснили, ч-что я к нему н-не с-склонен. 

— В частной жизни вы можете вести себя, как вам заблагорассудится, но учителю благоразумие необходимо. Ещё одна подобная выходка, и вы покинете Хогвартс.

— Н-но, С-северус, — Квиррелл склонил голову на бок и стал похож на чокнутого попугая, — в-вы ведь не расскажете о м-моем п-проступке д-директору?

— Почему вы так решили? 

— Н-ну, в-вы ведь ему не обо в-всём рассказываете, не т-так ли? — Квиррелл невинно улыбнулся. 

— Нет, — медленно ответил я. — Не обо всём. 

С кем он мог быть связан? Я перебрал всех своих бывших соратников. Самые преданные сторонники Лорда обживали Азкабан, а те, кто сумел выкрутиться, не горели желанием продолжать его дело. Неужели остался кто-то, о ком я не знаю? 

Я не собирался посвящать Квиррелла в то, что Альбус в курсе его намерений, но он как будто почуял затаённую мысль и уставился мне в глаза. 

— Северус! — окликнул меня Хагрид. — Тебе, кажись, корневище папоротника было нужно? Дак я такое нашел сегодня в Лесу. 

Квиррелл вздрогнул и повернулся к нему. Его губы дрогнули, произнеся беззвучное ругательство. Потом он резко развернулся и направился к замку. 

— Да, — сказал я. — Пойдёмте, Рубеус. 

— Что это с Квирреллом сделалось? — удивился он. — Неужто за Слизерин болел?

Я улыбнулся. 

— Нет. Это не из-за матча. 

— За Гарри испугался, должно быть. Как его на метле-то мотало… Северус, я тут с ребятишками разговаривал, с Гермионой и с Роном Уизли. Они думают, это ты виноват в том, что с метлой сделалось. 

Так вот почему Грейнджер решила устроить мне это карманное аутодафе! 

— Неглупо, — пробормотал я.

— А? 

— Ничего, Рубеус. Чепуха всё это. Я тут не при чём. 

— Конечно. Я им так и сказал, — Хагрид сразу успокоился. — Всё чего-то выдумывают, вынюхивают… про Пушка расспрашивали, и еще про Ка… в общем, про разные вещи. 

Он виновато на меня покосился.

— Не волнуйся, Рубеус, — пообещал я ему со смешком. — Скоро у них не останется свободного времени для того, чтобы выдумывать и вынюхивать, потому что я намерен всерьёз заняться их образованием. Ближайшие месяцы мистер Поттер и его друзья посвятят написанию контрольных и посещению отработок. 

Кажется, Хагрид совсем не обрадовался такому результату своих речей. А я думал о том, как держать Квиррелла и Поттера на безопасном расстоянии друг от друга, не убивая одного и не исключая из школы второго. И не лучше ли мне покинуть Хогвартс самому, дабы провести остаток дней в уютной уединённой пещере в горах Тибета, вдали от человеческого общества. 

***

Прошли месяцы, минуло Рождество. Ничего не происходило. Квиррелл вёл себя тихо, но теперь я знал, на что он способен, и ежеминутно ждал от него подвоха. Затишье начинало действовать мне на нервы. Мне казалось, с Поттером вот-вот что-то случится, и от этого я постоянно был на взводе. Мне приходилось следить за мальчишкой день и ночь, и его очкастая физиономия опротивела мне до тошноты. Признаюсь, я придирался к нему на уроках и при этом был несправедлив, но он так меня раздражал! 

Альбус выглядел совершенно спокойным. Если его и беспокоила неопределённость ситуации, он умело скрывал свои чувства. И именно он предложил мне выступить в роли судьи в новом матче между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. 

Я пришел в кабинет за полчаса до общего собрания и немедленно принялся убеждать Дамблдора перепрятать Камень. Альбус лишь покачал головой. 

— Северус, Камень в надёжном месте. Успокойся. Неужели ты не доверяешь моей способности укрывать и прятать? — добавил он с лукавством. 

— Я бы успокоился, если бы Волдеморт не был наделён такой способностью открывать и находить, — не сдержался я. 

— Волдеморт мёртв, — Дамблдор слегка нахмурился. 

— Тогда почему вы так носитесь с мистером Поттером-младшим? — осведомился я. 

— Он славный мальчик, — Альбус развёл руками, — и вырос в таких условиях, что не грех его немного побаловать.

Я не стал развивать тему потакания Поттеру, чтобы избежать традиционной отповеди со стороны Альбуса, лишь сказал:

— Испытания закаляют характер.

— Но лишения его ожесточают, — возразил Альбус.

Я посмотрел на него, и на этот раз он первым отвёл взгляд. 

— По крайней мере, излишняя самоуверенность Гарри не грозит, — произнес он после непродолжительного молчания.

— Учитывая качества ваших любимчиков, я полагал, что самоуверенность вам по душе. 

— О, это опасное чувство, — Альбус усмехнулся, но как-то грустно. — Возносит тебя на вершину, а потом ты падаешь оттуда… прямо в грязь.

— Что ж, это ко мне не относится. Я никогда из грязи и не выбирался, — ответил я.

— Таков был твой выбор.

— Я делал его дважды, — процедил я. — И надеюсь, что не ошибся во второй раз. 

— Я уверен, что ты не ошибся — поскольку не ошибся я. 

Спорить с Альбусом было невозможно. Он являл собой неодолимое спокойствие. 

— Однажды вы ошибётесь, Альбус, — сказал я в припадке бессмысленного гнева. — И эта ошибка будет стоить вам жизни. 

Дамблдор посмотрел на Фоукса, а потом благожелательно мне улыбнулся. 

— У меня такое чувство, Северус, что ты прав. 

За дверью послышались голоса, потом в кабинет начали входить преподаватели. 

Было сумрачно. Ещё не стемнело, но пелена тумана за окнами почти не пропускала свет. Я не вслушивался в слова Альбуса; они казались монотонным далёким гудением, похожим на пение шмеля. 

— Очередной матч будет судить Северус, — донеслось до меня, и я вскинул голову, не уверенный, что действительно это слышал. 

Макгонагалл развеяла мои сомнения.

— Альбус, вы твердо решили оставить Гриффиндор без победы? 

— Отчего же, моя дорогая? — удивился Дамблдор. — Не сомневаюсь, что в игре победит достойнейший. 

— Если его не забросают штрафными очками. — Минерва метнула на меня яростный взгляд, и мне показалось, что сейчас она выдохнет струю огня из своих тонких ноздрей. 

Удивительно, как ей удавалось скрывать свой темперамент под маской сухой старой девы все эти годы. 

— Северус не станет делать ничего подобного, — произнес Альбус. 

— Он готов на всё, чтобы его факультет победил, и все об этом знают. Вы подаёте недостойный пример студентам, Северус, демонстрируя, что чьё-то покровительство может быть важнее, чем личные достоинства человека! 

— Подобные открытия делают несчастными романтически настроенных юнцов, — согласился я.

Филеус и Помона рассмеялись. 

Мне досталось дефектное чувство юмора. Когда я говорю серьёзно, мои коллеги принимают мои слова за сарказм, если же я пытаюсь шутить, они выказывают ещё более глубокую степень непонимания. Пожалуй, этому я обязан своей репутацией бессердечного злыдня.

— И для чего вы всё это затеяли? — осведомился я, когда посмеивающиеся коллеги и все еще пылающая гневом Минерва покинули кабинет. 

— Северус, — сказал Дамблдор серьезно. – Я хочу, чтобы ты назначил Квирреллу встречу в Запретном лесу.

— Зачем?

— Мне нужно, чтобы Гарри узнал о Философском камне.

— Он и без того знает, — сказал я. 

— Позволено мне будет узнать, как ты пришёл к такому выводу? — осведомился Альбус. 

— Мне так кажется, — уклончиво ответил я. 

Мне не хотелось выдавать Хагрида. 

— Гарри должен узнать о Камне наверняка. 

— Стало быть, мы с Квирреллом на манер опереточных злодеев будем рассказывать на весь лес о наших адских планах? — Я усмехнулся. 

— Именно, — весело подтвердил Альбус. 

— А вы уверены, что Квиррелл согласится тащиться в Запретный лес среди ночи? Он и в замке-то каждой тени пугается. 

— Если ты позовёшь, согласится, — коротко ответил Дамблдор, разом погасив моё веселье. 

— Дело за малым, — я поднял бровь. — Что, если Поттер меня не заметит? 

— Сразу после игры он непременно зайдет в домик для метел, чтобы оставить там свой «Нимбус». А оттуда прекрасно видно всех, кто выходит из Хогвартса. Увидев, что ты тайком пробираешься в Запретный лес, он не устоит перед искушением проследить за тобой. 

— И тогда я его поймаю, и его выкинут из школы, — мечтательно произнес я. 

— И тогда он узнает про тайный ход к Философскому камню, — не принял шутки Альбус. 

— Мне действительно нужно судить этот матч? 

— Ты уверен, что Квиррелл не сделает новой попытки? — ответил Дамблдор вопросом на вопрос. 

Я криво улыбнулся и выкарабкался из глубин кресла, очень похожего на своего хозяина: такое же мягкое, такое же обволакивающее; сядешь в него и провалишься по самые уши, а встанешь — начинает болеть спина. 

— Хорошего тебе дня, Северус, — доброжелательно сказал Альбус. 

***

Утром перед игрой я остановил Квиррелла, выходящего из Большого зала после завтрака. 

— Будь добр, удели мне пару минут. 

Он удивлённо кивнул и позволил отвести себя в более уединённое место. 

— Послушай, — я замялся. — Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Там, где нас никто не услышит. 

— М-мы м-можем спуститься в т-твои комнаты, С-северус. 

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел сегодня в Запретный лес. Помнишь поляну, на которой мы с тобой собирали фенхель? Я тогда был на последнем курсе. 

Квиррелл уставился на меня. По его лицу я понял, что поляну он помнит. Мы на ней не только фенхель собирали. 

— Вот что ты играешь, Северус? — проговорил он низким голосом и вдруг вцепился мне в плечо. 

Я высвободился, вглядываясь в его перекошенное лицо. Он снова потянулся ко мне, затем его рука повисла в воздухе и бессильно упала. Я обернулся. Дамблдор смотрел на нас из другого конца коридора. 

— Ну что? — тихо спросил я. — Ты придёшь? Отвечай, он не услышит. 

— Приду. 

Квиррелл метнул на Альбуса ненавидящий взгляд и отвернулся. Поколебавшись, я оставил его. 

— Тебе не нужна помощь, Северус? — спросил Дамблдор, когда я поравнялся с ним. 

— Нет. У меня всё в порядке.

Альбус поглядел недоверчиво. 

— Он придёт. Всё, как вы хотели, — я скривил губы в усмешке. 

— Северус, он опасен. Надеюсь, ты не проникся к нему сочувствием?

— Вас это совершенно не касается. 

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Не хочу вмешиваться в твою личную жизнь, но мне кажется, происходит что-то неправильное. 

— Со мной всегда происходит что-то неправильное. Однако в данном случае вы ошибаетесь. Между нами ничего нет. Всё в прошлом. 

— Я рад за тебя, если это действительно так. Как жестока жизнь, — сказал Альбус, глядя в спину Квирреллу.

В его устах это были просто слова. Если бы их произнёс я, они стали бы истиной, подтверждённой опытом… так я думал тогда. Конечно, я ошибался. Для нас реальна лишь собственная боль, тогда как чужая кажется «просто словами». 

Мне хотелось узнать об Альбусе больше. Действительно хотелось. Мне было бы легче, если бы я знал, что и ему приходилось сбиваться с пути. Но он скрывал от меня своё прошлое, видно, опасаясь, что я использую его в своих целях. Разумно. Не могу поручиться, что я бы не использовал. 

Беседа с Квирреллом подействовала на меня неожиданно болезненно. Мне хотелось оказаться в моих подземельях, вдали от всей этой вопящей, радующейся предстоящей игре толпы. Последнее, о чём я сейчас мог думать, так это о квиддиче. Гриффиндорцы поглядывали на меня с ликованием, уверенные, что моя досада вызвана присутствием Дамблдора. 

— Когда Господу стало скучно, он создал этих идиотов, а потом придумал квиддич, — пробормотал я. — Мерлин, побыстрей бы всё закончилось!

Я уверен, что Мерлин меня услышал. И ещё — он похож на Альбуса. Такой же игривый сукин сын. 

Поднявшись в воздух, я оглядел трибуны с воздуха. Я действительно был скверным судьёй, но не потому, что подсуживал Слизерину — ну хорошо, я подсуживал, но ведь это мой факультет! — а потому что вообще не мог сосредоточиться на игре. 

Пару раз я едва успел убраться с дороги загонщиков. Минерва сидела на своей трибуне, рядом с Дамблдором, и улыбалась, как кошка, напившаяся сливок. 

Я вильнул в сторону, уворачиваясь от летящего бладжера.

«Осторожнее», — весело напутствовал меня Дамблдор. 

— Угу, — сказал я и дал очко штрафа Уизли, отбившему бладжер в мою сторону. 

Квиррелла не было видно. Поднявшись выше, я огляделся в поисках фиолетового тюрбана, потом опустился к земле и облетел трибуны. Напрасно. Сукин сын исчез.

«Северус!» 

Мысленный оклик Альбуса заставил меня обернуться. Поттер летел прямо на меня, ещё чуть-чуть, и мы бы столкнулись. На миг я решил, что маленький мерзавец решил свести со мной счёты таким вот нелепым способом. Я развернул метлу, подаваясь в сторону. Мимо меня пролетела золотая искра, жужжа, как сердитый шмель, а в следующую секунду Поттер вышел из пике, выкрикивая что-то невнятное, но победоносное. 

Квиррелл не попытался его убить. Несомненно, у него появился новый план. Неужели он надеялся перехитрить Дамблдора? 

Кстати, что же наш Альбус? 

— Великолепная игра… я рад, что ты не переживаешь из-за зеркала…

Мальчишка таращился на директора, млея от удовольствия. Я сплюнул на землю и пошёл прочь.

— Вы вспугнули его, — сказал я Дамблдору после игры. — Зачем вы пришли? 

— Гарри не должен был пострадать в этом матче, даже незначительно, — объяснил Альбус. — Иначе как бы он последовал за вами? Поговорим позже, в моем кабинете.

— Стоило болтаться над полем на метле, — буркнул я, — чтобы стать судьёй самого короткого матча в истории квиддича. 

— Тебе полезно немного размяться, — заметил Альбус добродушно.

— Я выглядел идиотом. Все уверены, что я собирался подсуживать Слизерину.

— А ты не собирался? 

— Я собирался охранять этого проклятого Поттера, — прошипел я. — Сказали бы, что не нужно этого делать! 

— Поговорим позже, — повторил Дамблдор. 

Его лицо сделалось старым и утомлённым, а взгляд утратил обманчивую кротость.

— Как скажете, — ответил я. — Я должен идти. Надеюсь, Поттер не поскачет за мной вприпрыжку. Мне будет трудно сделать вид, что я вдруг ослеп. 

— Полагаю, он полетит на метле, — Альбус легко коснулся моего плеча. — Удачи. 

***

Луна поднялась уже высоко, и мир превратился в мозаику из серебряных и чёрных осколков. Башни Хогвартса утратили реальность и казались полуночной фата-морганой. Вдохнув аромат влажной травы, тьмы и одиночества, я сам словно сделался тенью. Если загробный мир таков, я не стал бы цепляться за жизнь. 

Однако, неудачно ступив на раненую ногу, я мгновенно ощутил свою плоть. Мышцы восстанавливались плохо, при нагрузках рана давала о себе знать. Дорога до Запретного леса показалась мне нескончаемой. Я проклинал Альбуса с его затеями и отчаянно завидовал Поттеру, который летел за мной на метле, воображая себя невидимкой. 

Здесь всегда было тихо, но сейчас, когда тьма поднималась от земли, как туман, тишина казалась гробовой. Ветерок шевелил мои волосы и, пробираясь под ворот мантии, заставлял меня вздрагивать от озноба. 

Квиррелл ждал меня в условленном месте. Он нервно расхаживал по поляне, маленькая горбатая тень металась под его ногами. 

— Н-не знаю, п-почему ты решил встретиться именно здесь, С-северус? 

— О, просто подумал, что это очень личный разговор. Ведь никто, кроме нас, не должен знать о Философском Камне. По крайней мере, школьникам о нём знать ни к чему. 

Школьник едва не свалился с бука, так ему хотелось расслышать нашу беседу. Я удивился, как это Квиррелл не видит Поттера. Впрочем, он ничего не замечал, кроме меня. 

— С-северус… о чём ты г-говоришь? Я не понимаю. 

Меня бесило это интимное обращение. Квиррелл словно пытался вернуть меня в старые времена, к нашим прежним отношениям, будто не понимал, что прошлое прошло, и мы ничего не сможем с этим сделать. 

— Вы уже узнали, как пройти мимо этого трехголового зверя, выращенного Хагридом.

Я поморщился, ощущая пульсацию в ране. Хорошо хоть, тварь оказалась не бешеная. Спасибо тебе, Рубеус, большое. Обожаю тебя и твоих питомцев. 

— Н-но, С-северус…

Квиррелл пребывал в замешательстве, и в то же время я чувствовал, что его смущение фальшиво. Порой в его взгляде и в манере держаться проскальзывало нечто совершенно ему несвойственное, но знакомое мне, однако я никак не мог вспомнить, где я слышал эти интонации и видел эти искры в глазах. Проклятый запах меня отвлекал. Чем от него так воняет? Я чуть было не спросил Квиррелла об этом вслух, но это испортило бы мизансцену. 

— Не пытайтесь сделать меня своим врагом, Квиррелл. 

Я шагнул к нему, безуспешно стараясь поймать его взгляд. 

— Я… я н-не понимаю… 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я говорю, — процедил я, сокращая дистанцию. 

Рядом ухнула сова, и мальчишка закувыркался на ветке, как цирковая обезьяна. Я схватил Квиррелла за локоть и повернул так, чтобы заслонить собой Поттера. Квиррелл дёрнулся, не зная, оттолкнуть мою руку или прижаться ко мне. Запах, исходивший от него, сделался сильнее. Я постарался скрыть омерзение за раздражённой гримасой.

— Что ты затеял, сумасшедший?

Он замотал головой. Глаза у него были совсем больные. 

— Доверься мне, — прошептал я. — Я никому не скажу. 

Сейчас я сам в это верил.

— Не упрямься. Тебе нужна помощь.

— С чего ты взял? 

— Достаточно на тебя посмотреть!

Квиррелл невольно коснулся тюрбана и отвернулся. 

— Со мной всё в порядке. 

— Ну, конечно. Послушай, ещё ведь не поздно. Остановись сейчас. Не губи себя. 

Я не смог скрыть жалости, которую испытывал к нему.

— Н-н-н…

Квиррелл яростно затряс головой, лицо его исказилось. Моя жалость задела его сильнее, чем презрение, которое я выказывал ему до сих пор. 

— Никогда не говори «никогда», — я отвернулся. — Я мог бы тебе помочь.

— Помочь? — Квиррелл горько усмехнулся. — Нет, Северус. Прошли те времена, когда я тебе доверял. Только молодость и глупость были причиной этому доверию. Я ведь любил тебя, а ты…

— Наплевал тебе в душу, — усмехнулся я. — Ну всё, довольно фокусов. Говори, я жду. 

Поттер обрел равновесие, и теперь его не было видно. 

— Н-но я н-не… — Квиррелл опять начал заикаться. 

— Очень хорошо, — оборвал его я. — В ближайшее время мы снова встретимся, когда ты всё обдумаешь и наконец решишь, на чьей ты стороне. 

Бафомет его забери с этим идиотским упрямством. Не будь тут Поттера, я бы прижал его к дереву и выпытал правду… если бы смог не дышать. Сказать ему, чтобы помылся, что ли? 

Я надел капюшон — не для того, чтобы скрыть лицо, а чтобы не видеть отчаянного взгляда Квиррелла. Он застыл посреди поляны, и вся его фигура выражала муку и страх. В эту минуту я готов был возненавидеть Дамблдора с его проклятыми планами. 

Мальчишка торчал на ветке. Я понадеялся, что Квирреллу совсем плохо, и Поттера он не заметит. На душе было погано. Запах чеснока и мертвечины въелся в слизистую носа и преследовал меня даже во сне. 

При дневном свете всё стало иначе. Вчерашние переживания полиняли и теперь казались мне глупыми и надуманными. Квиррелл сам рыл себе яму, и, если он в неё свалится, в этом будет лишь его вина. 

***

Шли недели. Квиррелл таял на глазах, но так и не пришёл ко мне. Мне было жаль его, и от этого я ещё сильнее злился.

Поттер окончательно внушил себе, что я решил его убить и заполучить Камень, и при всякой встрече сверлил меня подозрительным взглядом. Этот параноидальный взгляд начал мерещиться мне повсюду. Однажды ночью Филч вытащил меня в библиотеку — кто-то из студентов пробрался в Запретную секцию, так мне почудилось, что из темноты на меня смотрят зелёные глаза, полные ненависти и страха. Я повернулся и шагнул навстречу наваждению; мне показалось, я вот-вот коснусь его рукой, когда Филч окликнул меня и тем самым привел в чувство. 

Этот Поттер похож на искру, от которой взрываются пороховые погреба. Что с ним не так? Сходство с отцом, глаза матери, отметина на лбу, все эти знаки, с помощью которых я пытался объяснить себе необъяснимое, не могли дать мне ответ на вопрос: почему в его присутствии моя жизнь начинает расползаться подобно ткани, на которую капнули кислотой. Меня не оставляет предчувствие, что его спасение в конечном итоге будет оплачено моей смертью. Не то, чтобы я был против… но проникнуться к нему приязнью я не в силах. 

Во время очередного ночного дежурства я думал об этом и о многом другом. Поэтому я и люблю ходить по Хогвартсу ночами. Это идеальное место для размышлений; узкие коридоры словно концентрируют мысль, а высокие своды направляют ее вверх; звуки шагов совпадают с биением сердца, и ничьё присутствие не рассеивает внимания. 

Я поглядел в окно. На закатное небо наползла туча, увенчанная острым свинцовым плавником, словно акула, рыщущая в водах кровавого моря. Я смотрел на сизую от росы лужайку и пытался уловить некое переживание, которое необходимо было восстановить и осмыслить; всё явственнее становилось это упущенное когда-то воспоминание, и я уже подобрался, почуяв его близость, как звук шагов привёл меня в чувство. Одновременно я осознал две вещи: первую – что я грезил наяву, и воображаемый ключ к происходящему мне лишь померещился, и вторую – воспоминание было, однако истолковать его правильно я не смог бы. И всё равно мне стало досадно. 

Обернувшись, я прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть того, кто приближался ко мне из мрака, но мои глаза не сразу привыкли к темноте, и он узнал меня первым. 

— С-северус? Ч-что ты з-здесь д-делаешь?

— Дежурю, — ответил я неприветливо. 

Квиррелл подошёл ближе. Выглядел он, как мертвец. Лицо пожелтело, кожа вокруг глаз приобрела фиолетовый оттенок, под стать тюрбану, и весь он как-то сгорбился и усох. Неужели когда-то я обнимал его, наслаждался его ласками, желал его? Внезапно я вспомнил вкус его поцелуев, влажность языка, прохладу зубов. Воспоминание было таким сильным, что я ощутил трепет плоти под моими губами. Провал в прошлое, краткая вспышка — а затем я вернулся в настоящее, чтобы увидеть Квиррелла… такого, каким он стал теперь. 

Секунду мы глядели друг на друга. Мысленная связь, возникшая между нами в этот миг, была бездоказательна, но несомненна. Мы словно бы обменялись сознаниями, и Квиррелл пережил моё отвращение к нему теперешнему, а я познал всю степень ненависти, которую он питал ко мне; ненависти тем горшей, что она перебродила из былой любви. 

Гнев в его глазах сменился болью. Теперь я понимал, что роднит нас наше неуклонное падение в бездну, постепенное приближение к пустоте, и что различие между нами — в пустоте внутренней. Есть две категории людей. Одни, появившись на свет, проносят свою внутреннюю суть нетронутой до самой могилы. Что в двенадцать лет, что в двадцать, что в сорок — они одни и те же, лишь добавляется морщин на лице да горечи в душе. Вторые же меняются, и меняются, и меняются, и иногда это хорошо, а иногда становится тошно от этих вечных перемен. Я принадлежу ко вторым, а Квиррелл — к первым. Сторонний наблюдатель решил бы, что всё наоборот, уж очень непохож был этот Квиррелл в его нелепом тюрбане на того ясноглазого мальчика, каким он был когда-то, а я оставался все тем же сальноволосым и носатым Снейпом. Но внутри всё совсем не так: в Квиррелле был стержень, нечто врождённое, без чего его существо разрушилось бы — его потребность в любви. Во мне ничего подобного не было, и потому я так тщательно создавал себе привычки и неукоснительно их придерживался; их панцирь удерживал хаос во мне, не позволяя ему вырваться наружу. 

— Зачем… — Квиррелл прижал ладонь к глазам, — … з-зачем ты меня м-мучаешь, С-северус? К-как м-мы могли б-бы быть с-счастливы… 

И тут пришло воспоминание, которое я безнадёжно искал. 

Однажды мы заговорили о родителях, и я, отбросив сдержанность, выплеснул перед Квиром свой гнев, свою обиду на то, что с самого начала я оказался лишён той поддержки, на которую ребёнок вправе рассчитывать, начиная жизнь. 

— Не думай о них, — сказал Квир. — Забудь про всех. Я помогу тебе. Тебе не нужен никто, кроме меня. 

От убеждённости, звучавшей в его голосе, меня пробрал озноб. 

Потом я убедил себя принять его слова за обычный любовный лепет, но они им не были. Он предложил мне себя в полную мою власть — жертва, от которой я отказался, поскольку принять её означало пожертвовать и собственной свободой. 

Однако это не означало, что если Квиррелл предложит такую жертву кому-то другому, её снова отвергнут. 

— Может, ещё не поздно, — сказал я.

— Поздно. 

Он перестал заикаться. 

— Поздно, Северус. Посмотри, каким я стал. Тебе противно ко мне прикасаться, и я тебя не виню. Я сам себе мерзок, Северус.

— Ты болен. Тебе нужно показаться врачу. 

— Это мне не поможет. Ты не знаешь, каково это — быть одержимым, — прошептал он и дико взглянул на меня. — Кажется, будто ты лишь пустая перчатка, которую кто-то надел на руку и шевелит пальцами внутри тебя, а ты повторяешь каждое движение, не понимая его цели, не зная, чем это движение завершится. Северус, я спасаюсь только воспоминаниями. Они держат меня в здравом уме, привязывают меня к этому миру. Северус, помоги мне! 

— Доверься мне. Я помогу, — солгал я и обнял его объятием Иуды. 

Он был такой худой. 

Однажды, ребёнком, я подобрал на улице больную дворнягу. Касаясь её, я ощущал ту же лихорадочную дрожь, тот же смертельный жар, что сжигал сейчас Квиррелла. Я вспомнил, что пёс умер на вторые сутки. Он так мучился, что мама предложила его усыпить. «Он ничего не поймёт», — сказала она, но пёс понял. Когда я дал ему мамино зелье, он поднял на меня глаза, и я увидел в них страх смерти. Зелье он выпил — потому что это я его дал. Из моих рук он готов был выпить, что угодно. Я до сих пор не могу забыть, как клокотала в его лёгких скопившаяся жидкость, как содрогалось в агонии костлявое тело, и как он не сводил взгляда с моего лица. Так и умер с открытыми глазами. 

И сейчас я обнимал Квиррелла за плечи, чувствуя, как мало плоти осталось на его костях, и он прижимался ко мне, и в глазах его стояли слёзы, словно у того пса. Я неловко погладил его по спине, моя рука скользнула вверх, чтобы коснуться его затылка, и тут он оттолкнул меня с неожиданной силой и схватился за голову, согнувшись так, что я видел лишь лоснящуюся макушку его тюрбана. 

Припадок прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался. Квиррелл выпрямился. На его губах играла улыбка. 

— Северус, — произнёс он спокойным ледяным голосом. — Ваша забота обо мне поистине трогательна, учитывая, что близкие отношения между нами стали достоянием истории, если вообще когда-нибудь имели место быть. Помнится, я был для вас чем-то вроде думослива, только помимо злобы и раздражения вы сливали в меня и более материальные субстанции. 

Его губы раздвинулись в улыбке, одновременно злобной и жеманной. Мерзкий запах усилился. 

— Теперь, когда я окончательно утратил остатки привлекательности, — продолжал Квиррелл, поблескивая ясными, холодными, совершенно безумными глазами, — я не вижу ни одной причины, по которой вам было бы нужно преследовать меня.

— Это означает «отвяжись»? — уточнил я. 

— Вы выразили мою мысль с поразительной лаконичностью, Северус. — Квиррелл церемонно кивнул и направился к выходу. 

Я молча посторонился, пропуская его, а потом, когда звук его шагов затих, бессильно привалился к стене. Сомнений не осталось. Тот, с кем я говорил последние несколько минут, не был Квирреллом. Я говорил с Лордом. 

Я засучил рукав и взглянул на Метку. Она слегка пульсировала, отзываясь той странно-сладкой болью, которую испытываешь, расчёсывая подживающую царапину. Однако я не сомневался, скоро Метка доставит куда менее приятные ощущения. Но почему не сейчас?

Он не верит мне, вот почему. Он решил, что я его предал. Что ж, он прав. Сейчас я намеревался приложить все усилия, чтобы Лорд вернулся в ту преисподнюю, из которой вырвался. 

***

— Альбус, он здесь. 

Портреты нервно зашептались, но Дамблдор даже не пошевелился в кресле, лишь поднял спокойный взгляд от книги, которую читал. 

— Присядь, Северус. Ты запыхался. 

— Вы что, не поняли? Волдеморт в Хогвартсе! 

— Я знаю, Северус.

Я выдохнул и сел. 

— Как давно? 

Дамблдор поднял брови.

— Вы знали с самого начала, не так ли? — Я закрыл глаза. — Вы заманили его сюда…

— Наверняка не знал, — поправил меня Альбус. — Но подозревал. Философский Камень и Гарри Поттер — трудно было удержаться от такого искушения. Вот Волдеморт и не удержался. 

— Стало быть, вы намеренно поместили Камень в место, где Лорд сможет до него добраться, и единственной преградой на пути к нему будет мальчик одиннадцати лет?

— В определённой степени это действительно так, — невозмутимо ответил Дамблдор. 

— Да вы сумасшедший!

— Успокойся. Гарри справится.

— А если нет?

— Волдеморт не получит Камень. В любом случае. 

Я развёл руками, признавая свое поражение. 

— Что вы сами собираетесь делать? 

— Я отправлюсь в Лондон и вернусь только завтра. 

— Вот как. 

— Всё произойдёт сегодня вечером, — сказал Альбус и добавил настоятельным тоном: — Не пытайся вмешиваться, Северус. 

— Зачем мне вмешиваться? 

Альбус прямо и грустно посмотрел мне в глаза, и я вынужден был отвернуться.

— Ему нельзя помочь, — Дамблдор вздохнул. — Когда Квиррелл появился в Хогвартсе, он уже был обречён, понимаешь? 

— С тех пор, как он появился, — медленно сказал я, — мне приходилось делать над собой усилие, чтобы думать о нём, как о живом человеке. Теперь я понимаю… но всё же, Альбус, всё же он не совсем Волдеморт. Неужели никакой надежды? 

— Никакой. Как ты думаешь, он почувствовал западню? 

— С каких пор вас интересует моё мнение? — огрызнулся я. 

— Я всегда ценил твои советы, — ответил Альбус. — Но обычно мне нет необходимости их просить. Ты даёшь их сам. 

Этот человек умел унизить даже комплиментом. Я молчал, оскорблённый. 

— Северус, я задал тебе вопрос. 

— Если он и понял, к чему клонится дело, то я этого не заметил, — сказал я через силу. 

— Северус, — лицо Альбуса смягчилось, — тебе трудно в это поверить, но то, что я скрыл от тебя свои подозрения, в твоих же интересах. Будь ты в курсе моих планов, ты выглядел бы в глазах Волдеморта предателем. 

— Он мне и без того не верит. Как и вы. 

— Просто не верит. А так бы он знал наверняка. Что это будет означать для тебя, когда он возродится? 

— Смерть, — ответил я равнодушно. — Не пытайтесь демонстрировать мне своё доброе сердце, Альбус. Я знаю, что у вас его нет. Я же не Поттер, чтобы верить в ваши штучки. Я на вашей стороне, и на ней останусь, вы это знаете. Так что нет нужды изощряться. Вы хотите, чтобы я сидел в своих комнатах и ни во что не вмешивался? Хорошо, не буду. 

— Северус, — окликнул он меня. Я остановился, глядя в пол. — Я верю тебе. 

— Какая радость, — сказал я устало и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. 

***

С Квирреллом мы столкнулись в коридоре. Это была наша последняя встреча. 

У людей обречённых на лицо ложится некая тень, подобная прозрачной паутине. Мне случалось видеть её раньше, и сейчас эта печать смерти отмечала Квиррелла. 

Я приветствовал его, но он мне не ответил. Его молчание легло между нами, как могильный камень. Он застыл на краткий миг, глядя на меня, а потом переступил через этот невидимый камень и ушёл навстречу своей судьбе. Пути спасения были для него закрыты. 

Я возвращался к себе, когда услышал знакомые голоса. 

— … и как следует насладиться хорошей погодой, — закончила фразу Минерва. 

Через секунду она прошла мимо меня, прижимая к груди стопку книг. 

Я остался и вскоре услышал то, что ожидал: идеальный план похищения мною Философского камня, озвученный Поттером. Его приятели слушали, как заворожённые. Я бесшумно приблизился к троице, оравшей о своих секретах так громко, словно они были в замке одни, и встал у Поттера за спиной.

— … когда к ним заявится Дамблдор. 

— Но что же нам… — начала было Грейнджер. 

И тут она увидела меня. 

— Добрый день, — сказал я вежливо.

Они застыли на месте, таращась на меня, как скульптурная группа из трех Лотовых жен. 

— Не стоит упускать возможность насладиться хорошей погодой, — я поднял бровь. 

— Мы… — Поттер пошарил по сторонам бессмысленным взглядом. 

— Вы должны проявить разумную осторожность, — закончил я за него. — У вас такой вид, что можно предположить, будто вы нечто затеваете. А ваш факультет не может позволить себе еще сотню штрафных очков, не так ли? 

Поттер побагровел и демонстративно повернулся ко мне спиной. По тому, как он набычился, я понял, что он непременно постарается свернуть шею себе, а если повезёт, то ещё кому-нибудь. Мне вдруг стало жаль этого упрямца. В конце концов, он же просто ребёнок. Ему ли тягаться с Волдемортом? Альбус, наверное, рехнулся, собираясь отправить его на смерть. 

— Я вас предупреждаю, Поттер, — сказал я холодно, — ещё одна ночная прогулка по школе, и я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы вас исключили. А сейчас — хорошего вам дня. 

Вряд ли это его остановит, подумал я, но стоило хотя бы попытаться. Я развернулся и пошёл прочь. Мне следовало бы запереть этого дурака и его друзей в чулане, но… для этого ведь он и родился, не так ли? 

Альбус знает, что делает, сказал я себе. Он всегда знает, что делает. Разве он проигрывал когда-нибудь? Нет. Я должен ему верить. 

И всё же я места себе не находил от беспокойства. 

Наткнувшись на Грейнджер, караулившую меня у дверей учительской, я понял, что Поттер не отказался от своего плана, в чём бы он не заключался. Я натравил на Грейнджер Флитвика, которого она якобы ожидала, и это стало единственным приятным моментом за весь этот ужасный день. Надеюсь, Филеус заговорил её до полуобморока.

Следуя указаниям Альбуса, я вернулся к себе в подземелья и велел портрету у входа говорить всем, что меня нет. Теперь мне нужно было только сидеть и ждать — занятие, которого я терпеть не могу. К ночи я уже достиг той степени душевного волнения, которое невозможно унять ни спиртным, ни успокоительными. 

Я проверил все контрольные. Разобрал бумаги, уничтожая ненужные со сладострастной злобой. Выпил полбутылки виски. Время тянулось невыносимо медленно, стрелки часов словно прилипли к циферблату, и утро, казалось, не наступит никогда. 

Я прилёг отдохнуть, но тут же поднялся и закружил по комнатам в бессильной попытке унять беспокойство. Попытался поработать над статьёй, но вскоре понял, что сейчас не в состоянии думать о зельях. Разве что об одном. 

Альбус запретил мне вмешиваться, но не запрещал мне смотреть. 

Я налил в чашу тягучей густо-красной жидкости, от которой пахло кровью и полынью, бросил туда надкушенный Квиррелом кусочек сахара и поставил чашу на жаровню, развел под ней огонь из стеблей фенхеля и принялся помешивать жидкость жезлом в форме анкха, пока в тягучей массе не заблистали янтарные прожилки. Знакомый ритуал унял нервную лихорадку, и вскоре я вздохнул свободней.

За миг до того, как жидкость была готова закипеть, я снял чашу с огня и поставил её на стол, поместив рядом склянку с непентесом. Затем положил под язык крупинку безоара — жидкость в чаше была ядом, одна капля которого, попав на кожу, приводила к мгновенной смерти. Обмакнув кончик пальца в чашу, я коснулся каждого века. 

На миг я ослеп от боли, а затем пелена перед глазами растаяла, и я увидел в волнах зеленоватого фосфорического свечения: Квиррелл стоял на четвереньках, как чудовищный зверь с двумя мордами, захлёбываясь дымящейся жидкостью, текущей изо рта. На миг он повернулся своим, человеческим лицом, но и оно было страшным; кожа с него почти слезла, из ноздрей сыпались искры. Он издавал крики, от которых кровь стыла в жилах. По изъязвлённым щекам текли слёзы. Поттер вцепился в него в пародии на объятие. По тому, как запрокинулась голова мальчишки, я понял, что он лишился сознания, однако хватку не ослаблял. Квиррелл пытался оттолкнуть Поттера, но не мог; его тело содрогалось в конвульсиях, и этого я не вынес; мазнув по векам непентесом, я рухнул на стул и некоторое время сидел в прострации. Мне доводилось видеть всякое, но это зрелище словно выжгло изнутри меня самого. В комнате было прохладно — в подземельях всегда стоял холод, даже в самые жаркие дни лета — а по моему лицу стекали струйки пота. 

«Такое могло случиться и со мной», — подумал я отрешённо. 

Зрение ещё не восстановилось полностью. Пламя свечей потеряло жёлтый оттенок и казалось серым, предметы вокруг будто плавали в красноватом тумане. Внезапно к горлу подступила желчь, и я едва успел добежать до ванной, прежде чем меня вырвало. 

Альбус появился пару часов спустя. Я сидел, глядя на освещённую пламенем свечи страницу какой-то книги. Помню, в тот момент я думал, до чего странно должны выглядеть печатные строчки для человека, не умеющего читать. Словно какой-то орнамент. 

— Тебе известно, что случилось? — спросил Альбус с неожиданной резкостью. 

Я неопределённо качнул головой. 

— Я отнёс Гарри в больничное крыло.

— Он сильно пострадал? — равнодушно спросил я. — Я видел, что он без сознания.

— Ты был там? — Альбус выглядел шокированным.

— Нет, —— я указал на чашу с остатками зелья. 

Ноздри Дамблдора шевельнулись.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, вполне. 

— И ты не попытался помочь Гарри, — констатировал он. 

— Если бы вы хотели, чтобы я ему помог, то дали бы мне соответствующее распоряжение. — Я слышал свой голос как будто со стороны. Он звучал тускло и безжизненно. — Вы сами велели мне держаться подальше от подземелий. 

— Верно, — промолвил Альбус с непонятной мне досадой. — Ты не должен был вмешиваться. Но потом, когда всё закончилось, ты мог бы… впрочем, неважно. Пойдём, Северус, ты поможешь мне вынести тело.

— Вынести? 

— Не можем же мы оставить его там!

«Почему не можем? — подумал я. — Всё равно там никто не бывает. Оставим его в покое».

Но вслух я ничего не сказал; безмолвно поднялся и последовал за Альбусом. 

Когда я увидел останки Квиррелла, то вспомнил его последние слова — слова, произнесенные им самим, а не тем, кого он так глупо впустил в себя. Тело, покрытое язвами и ожогами, лежало на полу, изогнувшись, будто изодранная, ненужная перчатка, смердящая гарью и чесноком. От его головы остался какой-то огрызок, и этому я был даже рад. Это было просто тело. Не Квиррелл. 

Когда труп, поднятый заклинанием Альбуса, проплыл мимо меня, от его обожжённой руки отвалился палец и подкатился к моим ногам, глухо звякнув о каменный пол. Дамблдор поднял палец и принялся разглядывать его, бестрепетно и бесстрастно. 

— Нет, — сказал он как будто сам себе, — к Волдеморту эта вещь не имеет никакого отношения. Может быть, это кольцо знакомо тебе, Северус? 

Я мельком посмотрел на тонкий серебряный ободок, сидящий на обугленном пальце так плотно, что даже теперь снять его было невозможно, и не ответил. Альбус по меньшей мере подозревал, что кольцо могло когда-то принадлежать мне, иначе не задал бы этого вопроса.

Тьма стала липкой, наполнила рот ядовитым, горьким вкусом. 

— Его душа успокоилась, — сказал мне Дамблдор. — Ты должен быть этому рад. 

Успокоилась ли? Я думаю, что Квиррелл просто исчез, испарился, и не осталось от него ни осколочка этой непонятной штуки — души. И разве прекращение мук — это благо? Вся наша жизнь состоит из мелких и крупных страданий, из непонимания, измен и боли, и прекращение их означает окончательное исчезновение. Возвращение к хаосу. 

— Надеюсь, ты не держишь зла на Гарри? — Дамблдор поднял брови.

— Разумеется, нет, — я был удивлён вопросом. — Он держался… молодцом. 

Альбус кивнул, а потом стащил кольцо и подал его мне. Я молча взял его, и мы двинулись в обратный путь. 

***

И сейчас, год спустя, стоя на Астрономической башне и наблюдая, как садится солнце, я снова думаю о словах Дамблдора. И снова отвечаю — нет. Я не виню Поттера в смерти Квиррелла. Напротив, я испытываю к нему нечто вроде неприязненного восхищения, хотя, разумеется, спасло его лишь стечение обстоятельств. 

Мне кажется, Поттеру устроили испытание, которое он мог и не пройти. Если бы он погиб, Альбус нашел бы нового Избранника и стал тренировать бы его. Я ничего не сказал Дамблдору, но должно быть, он понял, какую гадливость я испытывал к нему в тот момент — понял и привычно пренебрег моими чувствами. И напрасно. 

Альбус сам меня научил, что ни одно преступление не должно оставаться безнаказанным. Полагаю, это правило должно распространяться и на него. Дело даже не в Квиррелле, а в том, что эта смерть вновь разрушила мостик над хаосом, который я сумел построить. Я снова не могу решить, что есть добро и что есть зло; я потерял свои ориентиры. Теперь и Дамблдор, который служил для меня мерилом, превратился в ещё один источник внутренней смуты. 

Человеку нужно во что-то верить. Просто нужно. Но как быть, когда все твои святыни оказываются фальшивкой, и ты понимаешь, что остался с миром один на один? В сущности, так было всегда, просто раньше ты этого не замечал, а теперь той блаженной слепоты не вернуть. 

Разумеется, Квиррелл погубил себя сам. Разве не все мы губим себя сами? И тот, кто подтолкнул его, уже падающего в бездну, тоже погубит себя сам… Альбус, это я тебе: зачинщики раздоров плохо кончают, прочитай Данте и убедись. В аду никого не заинтересуют мотивы, которые тобой руководили. 

А ты, мой жалкий маленький друг, ты хотел, чтобы тобой восхищались — но тебя никто не любил при жизни и никто не заплакал, когда ты умер. А ведь умер ты, потому что любил. Альбус может говорить о любви всё, что угодно, но я-то знаю: она убивает, она разбивает на части и губит самое ценное, что есть в человеке. Или он говорил о другой любви? 

Возможно, он имел в виду, что любовь благословенных сама по себе благословение, тогда как любовь к проклятым обрекает любящего на вечное проклятье. Не знаю. Теперь я не могу верить ни одному его слову. 

Я мог бы научить тебя быть нелюбимым. Я мог бы научить тебя, как привыкнуть к мысли, что твоя смерть не вызовет ни в чьём сердце сожаления. Однако не научил. Ведь и я проклят. Я неизменно отвергаю то, что могло бы пойти мне на благо, и радостно хватаюсь за всякую возможность причинить себе зло.

Однажды ты крикнул мне: «Ты ещё пожалеешь, что отверг меня!» Я ответил: «Никогда». Никогда не говори: «Никогда». Если бы ты мог меня слышать сейчас, я сказал бы тебе — я жалею. 

Но в этом нет никакого проку, не так ли? 

Не отвечай, мне не нужен ответ. 

Есть простое правило: не задавай лишних вопросов. Если бы я только мог соблюдать простые правила! Мне с лёгкостью удаётся запомнить и соблюсти все процедуры и предосторожности, связанные с изготовлением зелий, но зелье под названием «Собственная Жизнь» я безнадёжно загубил; здесь я бесталанен, как самый бесталанный из моих учеников, и совершаю ошибки, каких не совершил бы Лонгботтом. 

Голоса стихли, погасли огни. Ночь пришла. Мои руки не дрожат. Моё сердце молчит. 

Первое предательство, как первое убийство: сложно лишь в первый раз, а потом всё легче и легче. Перестаёшь замечать, как переступаешь раз за разом через чужие жизни, пока однажды не увидишь своё отражение в безумных глазах, когда-то светившихся любовью, пока кольцо не подкатится к твоим ногам, чтобы обручить тебя с прошлым… 

Я смотрю на луну, повисшую над замком. Холодный ветер доносит запах влажной земли — запах свежей могилы. Я бросаю кольцо вниз, и оно исчезает во тьме. 

Пусть мертвые хоронят своих мертвецов. Я выжил. 

~ fin ~

* «Как коротки вы, дни вина и роз» — строка из стихотворения Эрнеста Доусона.


End file.
